


On the Moon

by suburbians



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbians/pseuds/suburbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло чертовых двенадцать лет, и ты это понял после того, как утром посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вернее, вчера вечером вы с отцом рассматривали старые фотки, на которых ты еще мелкий, и тебе где-то одиннадцать, или примерно так, и ты вдруг вспомнил, что у тебя были друзья. Крутые друзья по переписке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без телескопа

Прошло чертовых двенадцать лет, и ты это понял после того, как утром посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вернее, вчера вечером вы с отцом рассматривали старые фотки, на которых ты еще мелкий, и тебе где-то одиннадцать, или примерно так, и ты вдруг вспомнил, что у тебя были друзья. Крутые друзья по переписке.

Прошло чертовых двенадцать лет, и сейчас ты смотришь в зеркало, и видишь взъерошенного, небритого мужчину, которому уже двадцать пять, вернее, на три года больше. Потому что гребаная игра, которая отобрала у вас столько лет прекрасной юности, вернула вам их сполна. Забрав все адреса, никнеймы в сети, вообще все, что вас друг с другом связывало. Ты помнил их все эти двенадцать лет. Каждого из них, потому что дороже у тебя за всю жизнь никого не было.

Прошло чертовых двенадцать лет, а никто из вас ни разу не предпринял попыток найти кого-нибудь. Сначала тебе мешала учеба, какие-то подростковые проблемы, плюс — пост-игровая депрессия, отец даже неоднократно таскал тебя в лечебницу на профилактику. Конечно, он-то твою смерть не пережил, ему нормально. А ты помнил все эти годы, и крыша твоя явно поехала влево по фазе, когда все нормализовалось. Или не нормализовалось. Потом университет, юность, личная жизнь. Старые друзья, с которыми ты пережил апокалипсис, чуть не создал Вселенную, и вообще совершил кучу всяких невообразимых вещей, отошли на второй план. Ты женился, хотя по прежнему живешь с отцом, и тебе, в принципе, все равно, что твоей жене это не нравится, потому что ты этого не замечаешь. Тебя устраивает то, что вы живете с твоим отцом, твоего отца устраивает, что вы с ним живете — все отлично. Ты уже однажды потерял его на достаточно долгий срок, и не хочешь больше терять, желательно, никогда. Конечно же, этого не случится, но ты хотя бы отсрочишь это расставание и не станешь никуда съезжать, не сейчас.

Ты, наконец, бреешься, умываешься, приглаживаешь по-утреннему растрепанную шевелюру и внезапно решаешь проигнорировать все бытовые мелочи. Бытовые мелочи - это жена, работа, домашние дела и планы на уик-энд. То есть не внезапно, конечно, тебе кажется, что ты все эти годы шел к этому — к тому, чтобы решиться и вернуть то, что ты потерял. Твоя жена понятия не имеет, что тебе не двадцать пять, а двадцать восемь, и в твои тринадцать тебе было больше шестнадцати, и ты провел три года своей жизни на корабле, летящем сквозь пространство и нечто ещё, в компании девчонки с собачьими ушами и эктоплазменной копии лучшего друга. Бывшего лучшего друга, наверное. И она также не знает, что ты мог одной только силой мысли, воображения создать целый ураган, и что ты мог летать, и сражался с толпами демонов всего лишь с одним молотком в руках. И, конечно, не знает, что ты умирал не один и даже не два раза, но ни разу твоя смерть не была благородной или заслуженной. Это, пожалуй, единственная причина, по которой ты вообще здесь, хотя, судя по тому, что твой отец жив и здоров, смерть не возымела какого-нибудь эффекта. 

Вместо того, чтобы позавтракать, надеть одну из чистых рубашек, сесть в беленький порш и поехать на работу, ты поднимаешься обратно в спальню. Жена, кажется, уже готовит завтрак, потому что ее нет в комнате, и ты, выудив из шкафа любимые джинсы — она упорно запрещает тебе их носить, потому что они чертовски старые и истертые, да и вообще не соответствуют такому солидному мужчине, как ты — надеваешь их, вытаскивая оттуда же футболку. Но у тебя нет ни одной футболки, и приходится обойтись отцовской фланелевой рубашкой, которую тот отдал тебе во времена твоей учебы в колледже. Так ты точно дашь всем понять, что сегодня ты не настроен на работу и вообще занятия чем-то обыденным. Ты ищешь себя среди этой старой одежды, среди вещей, пустых коробочек из-под сувениров, но находишь только игрушечного зайчика, на которого смотришь долго, не отрываясь, вспоминая, откуда он у тебя взялся.

\- Задумался? - Жена подходит к тебе со спины и обнимает, от нее пахнет дезодорантом, и она все еще в сорочке.  
\- Откуда у нас это? - Ты все еще смотришь на зайчика, потрепанного, местами порванного.  
\- Не знаю, положи в коробку.

"Положи зайчика обратно в коробку"

Ты не смотрел этот фильм уже много лет. Но в твоей голове, как на фотобумаге, проступает лицо того самого засранца, который прислал тебе эту игрушку на твое тринадцатилетие.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я на тебе женился? - Ты поворачиваешься к жене, глядя на то, как она с удивлением рассматривает твое лицо, словно не узнает.  
\- Почему? - Наверное, она надеется на что-то романтическое.  
\- Потому что тебя зовут Триша.

Может, ты и романтик, а может, просто придурок, повернутый с самого детства на "Воздушной тюрьме". Ты оставляешь ее одну в спальне и почти бегом спускаешься вниз, на кухню, так и не выпустив из рук зайчика. Он и без того пролежал в коробке достаточно долгое время, вряд ли ему следует и дальше там пылиться.

\- Па, у нас есть телефонный справочник? - Ты находишь отца на кухне, читающим газету.  
\- Поищи в гостиной, - Он разглядывает тебя сквозь стекла очков. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, все окей! 

Ты торопливо роешься в шкафчике и тумбочке, пытаясь найти заветную книгу. И она находится. Ты просто молишься, чтобы в том штате было как можно меньше семей с фамилией Лэлонд, и ещё что Роуз не успела выйти замуж. А если и успела, то хотя бы не сменила фамилию. В общем, ты очень надеешься, что сможешь ее отыскать. По первому номеру тебе говорят, что никакая Роуз здесь не проживает, и что у них вообще нет родственников с таким именем - отпадает. По второму номеру - холостяк, одинокий мужчина средних лет, и вряд ли он имеет отношение к твоей подруге. По третьему номеру трубку берет девушка, довольно молоденькая, судя по голосу. У тебя сердце делает двойное сальто в груди.

\- Добрый день, могу я услышать Роуз Лэлонд?  
\- Да, я слушаю.

У тебя перехватывает дыхание.

\- Роуз, Это Джон! Джон Эгберт.  
\- Простите, я не могу запомнить каждого, - Девушка, кажется, занята, говорит торопливо, но вежливо. - Вы могли бы позвонить в регистратуру и записаться на прием...  
\- Нет, Роуз, постой, это же я! Мы знакомы...  
\- У меня очень много знакомых, молодой человек, - Она вздыхает и, судя по звуку, перекладывает трубку в другую руку. - Если Вы так настаиваете, я могу принять Вас вне очереди, но для этого Вам понадобится приехать в клинику.   
\- Роуз, пожалуйста!  
\- У меня очень много работы, сэр Эгберт, - Она непреклонна. - Будьте добры, позвоните в регистратуру в приемные часы. Я пришлю Вам номер факсом.

Она кладет трубку. Пока ты осознаешь всё, что случилось, факс на столе начинает гудеть и выдает тебе листок, который ты машинально берешь в руки. "Частная психиатрическая клиника доктора Лэлонд", ниже — часы приема, адрес и контактные телефоны. Ты думаешь, что ехать к ней сейчас бессмысленно. Потому что боишься снова выставить себя идиотом. Наверное, Роуз тебя не узнает.

Триша уже успела одеться и спуститься вниз, и теперь наблюдает за тем, как ты сидишь на полу, листаешь справочник, отыскивая в нем фамилию "Харли". С Джейд все обстоит куда сложнее, ну и проблемы те же, что и с Роуз. Ты надеешься, что сможешь ее отыскать, и ты отыскиваешь. Там, где, как ты предполагаешь, она жила, только один номер с такой фамилией. Но ты даже не успеваешь дождаться гудков.

\- Привет! Вы дозвонились до резиденции Харли! И если Вы, конечно, не желаете поговорить с моей собакой, то вряд ли вам удастся поймать меня здесь в ближайшее время, потому что я уехала куда-то далеко-далеко. Но если Вам не лень ждать, просто оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала.

Ты вздыхаешь и хочешь уже положить трубку, но в твоем сердце таки теплится надежда, и ты болтаешь что-то автоответчику. Что-то про то, что тебя зовут Джон, и что ты - старый друг Джейд, которого она, наверное, уже совсем не помнит. Говоришь, что дозвонился до Роуз, она работает в частной клинике (имени ее же), и что теперь ты попробуешь найти Дэйва, если это вообще возможно. Желаешь удачи Беку. Кладешь трубку. Снова вздыхаешь и замечаешь, что жена смотрит на тебя, как на идиота.

\- Еще десять минут, - Ты бросаешь это как-то невзначай и листаешь страницы в поисках номеров Техаса.

В Техасе Страйдеров столько же, сколько в Вашингтоне - Эгбертов. Ты сужаешь круг поисков до пределов Хьюстона и тебе выпадает не больше четырех номеров, чему ты несказанно рад. Уж кто, а Страйдеры никогда не поменяют фамилию. Это их гордость, стержень, на котором держится вся крутость, и вообще, Страйдеры - это Страйдеры, и больше тебе к этому добавить нечего. По первому номеру отвечает девчонка лет семи, и никаких Дэйвов не знает, зато знает Питера, Люси, маму Констанцию и ее "крутого ухажера". Вряд ли Дэйв сойдет за Констанцию или Питера, и ты, вежливо попрощавшись с девочкой, кладешь трубку. Следующий номер - мужчина, говорящий заспанным прокуренным голосом.

\- Добрый день, я бы хотел услышать Дэйва Страйдера.  
\- Ты смеешься, парень? - Мужчина прокашливается, действительно ржет тебе в ухо. - Если бы он тут жил, я бы не искал сейчас денег себе на опохмел.  
\- А что случилось? - Ты должен заполучить информацию любой ценой, по крайней мере, пока тебе кажется, что кто-то тебя, простите за выражение, жестоко наебывает.  
\- Сезонная распродажа дешевых хаток закончилась, мальчик, - Мужчина снова кашляет. - Нет тут никаких Страйдеров, и я не их менеджер.

Ты молча недоумеваешь, сидя с трубкой в руках. Мужчина явно счел тебя дерьмовым собеседником, и предоставил дальнейшее общение гудкам. Страйдеры, менеджеры, похмелье - все это перемешивается у тебя в голове в сплошную кашу, когда ты берешь зайку и гладишь ее по ушам, машинально, конечно. Но когда ты вскакиваешь и несешься наверх, всё уже относительно проясняется. Ты включаешь компьютер, чуть ли не пританцовываешь возле него, и вбиваешь имя Дэйва в поиск. И снова несешься вниз по лестнице, звонить на работу - ты не придешь сегодня. И завтра. И вообще, ты берешь больничный, все эти неугомонные детки только обрадуются, что мистер Эгберт сегодня не явится, а лучше - не явится до конца недели. Нет, ты, конечно, надеешься, что они расстроятся и все такое, но когда ты препод - надежда умирает отнюдь не последней. Жена по-прежнему смотрит на тебя, как на идиота, когда ты закидываешь в сумку какие-то вещи и на ходу заказываешь такси до аэропорта. Ты думаешь, что в этом случае звонить бесполезно.

\- Па, я возьму твою кредитку? - Ты успеваешь только залпом выпить кофе, а за окном уже раздается гудок автомобиля.  
\- Без проблем, сынок, - Отец пожимает плечами, откладывая газету.

Кажется, отец улыбается. Впервые за двенадцать лет он видит тебя таким энергичным, полным жизни. Ты надеешься, что он сможет объяснить все Трише, и пулей вылетаешь из дома. Тебе очень хорошо, просто чертовски хорошо, а еще - ты так же сильно нервничаешь. Уже из такси ты звонишь в аэропорт, чтобы узнать, есть ли там вообще билеты в Техас, потому что раньше ты об этом не подумал. На сей раз судьба к тебе благосклонна - билеты есть, рейс через несколько часов, и ты прекрасно на него успеваешь.

Триша стоит перед экраном твоего компьютера, на котором ты даже не закрыл вкладку. 

Компания "Hephaestus" - крупнейший производитель сувенирной продукции в США.  
Генеральный директор компании Дэвид Страйдер.


	2. Лифт до Рая

Ты сидишь в одной из кафешек быстрого питания, пьешь американо с привкусом картона и ненавидишь весь этот чертов мир. Ты потратил несколько часов на перелет, еще час на то, чтобы добраться сюда от самого аэропорта, и полчаса, чтобы убедить их пустить тебя к директору, а вместо этого получил пинок под зад и брелок в форме одного из дурацких бесов-арлекинов — производства их компании. Дэйв явно что-то да помнит, и это бесит тебя еще больше. Почему-то, если ты не в крутом костюме и у тебя нет такой же крутой визитки, то тебя вряд ли пустят в такое крутое место, как центральный офис какого-нибудь Общества с Ограниченной Ответственностью. А тем более Закрытого Акционерного Общества, хотя ты понятия не имеешь, к какому типу относится "Hephaestus", и тебе это, по сути, даже не интересно. В твоей крови кипит чистый азарт, потому что ты действительно хочешь туда попасть, потому что на фотографии этот засранец точно такой же, каким он мог бы быть через двенадцать лет — плюс твои воспоминания о нём. Он всё ещё носит темные очки — наверное, потому, что все еще считает это крутым, и он все еще обожает костюмы. Например, красные, или черные, или белые, не важно, просто костюмы. Ты уверен, что он и сейчас в костюме, там, в своем кабинете, на верхнем этаже этого чертова небоскреба. И ты очень хочешь попасть в этот кабинет. Ты надеешься, что его костюм сегодня - не зеленый.

Залпом допив кофе, так же, как залпом ты выпил свой эспрессо еще в Вашингтоне, в Кленовой долине, ты поднимаешься со стула, закидываешь на плечо сумку и снова идешь в холл компании. Даже если тебя выкинут силой, ты все равно будешь продолжать прорываться. Дэйв не может сидеть в своем кабинете вечно.

\- Девушка, ну, может, мы договоримся, - Ты начинаешь разговор первым, потому что леди за стойкой информации устало закатывает глаза, только завидев тебя.  
\- Молодой человек, я уже сказала, что не могу Вас пропустить, - Типичный "Работник месяца", ей-боже.  
\- А хотите, я вам шоколадку принесу? Вы любите шоколадки? - Ты уверен, что все девушки любят шоколадки.  
\- Я на диете, - Туше, если можно так выразиться.  
\- Девушка, ну пожалуйста, - Ты используешь свое последнее средство - жалостливые глаза; у тебя прекрасные огромные голубые глаза, это должно сработать.  
\- Я уже сказала, нет, - Она непробиваема, как средневековая крепость, ты готов поклясться, что у нее нет парня.  
\- Хотя бы запишите меня к нему, - Ты идешь в обходную. - Он ведь может принять меня в порядке очереди?  
\- Сэр Страйдер освободится как минимум через полгода. Готовы ждать?  
\- Ну девушка, прекратите меня обманывать, - Твое терпение на исходе.  
\- Я уже все Вам сказала.

Ты в отчаянии ударяешь кулаком по стойке, и девушка пугается. Явно хочет вызвать охрану, потому что ты мало того, что достал ее до чертиков, так еще и буйствуешь. На самом деле, ты просто хочешь выплеснуть кучу энергии, которая есть в тебе, и думаешь, что стойка - единственное, что выдержит это цунами. Пожалуй, даже если ты и не можешь больше создавать ураганы, то где-то в глубине тебя они все еще есть. Копились целых двенадцать лет и чертовски хотят на волю. Жаль, что ты не можешь летать, как делал это раньше - вряд ли верхний этаж стал бы для тебя помехой. Ты видишь парочку бугаев, таких стандартных братков из крутых фильмов, и они явно направляются в твою сторону, потому что ты буйствовал. Да, ты буйствовал, но совсем немного. В любом случае, если тебя снова выпрут, на сей раз без утешительного брелка, ты готов встать под окнами компании с растяжкой "Пустите меня к директору!" и стоять там до скончания века. Потому что тебе жизненно необходимо теперь попасть на верхний этаж.

В тот самый момент, когда тебя уже ну почти настигла великая кара от стойки информации в виде двух горилл в костюмах, тебя спасает ангел, сошедший если не с небес, то как минимум со второго этажа. Первый вариант тобой тоже рассматривается, потому что эта леди только что вышла из лифта, а ты точно не знаешь, достает ли этот небоскреб до Рая. Крыльев ты у нее, увы, не обнаруживаешь, но, судя по тому, что она делает жест охранникам и идет в твою сторону - это благословение все-таки только ради тебя одного.

\- Джон Эгберт? - Она смотрит на тебя сквозь стекла очков-половинок, изучая твою оторопевшую физиономию.

Всё, что ты можешь, – это только коротко кивнуть и нервно сглотнуть комок в горле.

\- Идемте со мной, Вас ждут на верхнем этаже, - Она разворачивается и, покачивая бедрами, на шпильках цокает к тому самому лифту, и тебе кажется, что где-то там, наверху, всё-таки есть Рай.

Пока все твои внутренности варятся в собственном соку, попутно танцуя там же нечто, напоминающее самбу, ты успеваешь на полном автомате проследовать за девушкой и даже вовремя остановиться – уже в кабине – чтобы ненароком в нее не врезаться. Нет, это явно не оттого, что тебя спасли от охраны или стервы-администраторши, просто у тебя в голове не укладывается, каким образом тебя (такого всего из себя тебя, Эгберт) могут ждать там, на верхнем этаже, в кабинете Генерального Директора.

\- Что, испугался? - Когда она поворачивается, то уже не кажется такой грозной и крутой. - Классно они бы тебя отпинали.

Ты замечаешь, что девушке всего-то не больше двадцати. Офисный костюм плотно обтягивает тонкую фигурку с достаточно приличным бюстом, а нужная пуговка призывно расстегнута. Ты снова сглатываешь и стараешься сделать вид, что не пялишься на ее грудь. Она смеется, и ты замечаешь, что, ко всему прочему, она еще и умудряется жевать жвачку.

\- Да расслабься, никто тебя никуда не звал, - Она выдувает огромный розовый пузырь, ты так не умеешь.  
\- А почему тогда?.. - Других слов у тебя как-то в данный момент не находится.  
\- Ты классный, - Пузырь лопается, хотя не так громко, как ты предполагал. - Короче, ты мне вроде того, что понравился. Стоял там перед ними целый час. А чего тебе надо от нашего шефа?

Ты снова смотришь на ее грудь, задумавшись о том, стоит ли ей рассказывать. В процессе изучения ты успеваешь заметить, что белье у нее, кажется, розовое, – по крайней мере, краешек кружева, виднеющийся из-под блузки, именно этого цвета.

\- Проехал через полстраны, хотел повидаться. - Ты даже не врешь, что удивительно. - А то даже дозвониться не получается.  
\- А, это понятно, он на рабочую мобилку не отвечает, а личный номер никому не дает, - Девушка надула губки, словно завершая гневную тираду. - Жлоб.

Ты смотришь уже не на ее грудь, потому что это все-таки не прилично, а на цифры на табло лифта, которые почему-то меняются слишком медленно. Ты думаешь, что молчать всё это время глупо.

\- А как ты?..  
\- Сюда устроилась? - Она явно читает твои мысли. - Да легко.

Девушка снова смотрит на тебя сквозь стекла очков (ты замечаешь, наконец, что они без диоптрий) и как бы про себя замечает, что ты "свой пацан", и тебе можно рассказать.

\- Я же не такая, как эта сучка внизу, - Она вытаскивает изо рта жвачку и клеит ее куда-то за ухо. - В смысле, что я не дура, и сразу смекнула, что не могу, как эти фифочки, учиться, карьеру строить. Короче, после школы свалила, сказала - буду работать, ну, или мужа богатого найду. Мать закатила скандал, сказала, буду проституткой. Я из дома и срулила с вещами, типа сама справлюсь, не маленькая. Короче, сижу через пару дней в кафешке, вся такая зареванная, а тут ко мне шеф подсаживается и говорит, типа, чика, чего сопли мажешь? Ну я и рассказала, работы нет, мать херни наговорила, в общем, выдала ему все, а он мне визитку впарил и позвал к себе секретаршей. Я спросила, че, тоже трахать станете, а он сказал, что с малолетками не спит. Я, короче, к нему потом пришла в офис с этой визиткой, меня эта стерва и пропустила, он на меня еще раз посмотрел, сказал приодеться в шмот приличный и прийти опять. Ну я все самые скучные тряпки напялила, пришла, он меня за стол усадил и сказал, что буду теперь решать, кого к нему пускать в кабинет, а кого нет. До сих пор работаю, не жаловался.  
\- А меня, значит, пускать можно? - Манера разговора этой девочки тебя забавляет, но теперь ты хотя бы не так переживаешь.  
\- Ну а чего думать, - Она пожимает тоненькими плечиками. - Про крутых дядек в костюмах я сначала шефа спрашиваю, баб всяких стервозных вообще не пускаю, а ты вроде парень нормальный. А еще шеф сейчас сам не свой. Чего я тебе говорю, сам увидишь.

Ты даже не замечаешь, как дверцы лифта раскрылись на нужном этаже. Тебе даже немного боязно смотреть в окно - насколько ты помнишь, Страйдеры всегда любили забираться повыше. Девушка цокает через приемную и приземляется на кожаный офисный стул, нажав "Transfere".

\- Шеф, к Вам посетитель. - Оказывается, с ним она разговаривает так же, как с тобой, никакой деликатности.

Из аппарата не доносится ни звука, и она коротко кивает тебе в знак того, что ты можешь войти. У тебя сердце чуть не останавливается, когда ты толкаешь дубовую дверь кабинета, за которой тебя могут вовсе и не ждать.


	3. Время наших жизней

Ты входишь в кабинет и даже закрываешь за собой дверь, потому что оставлять двери открытыми в таких крутых конторах, наверное, невежливо. Вернее, ты просто на автомате закрываешь ее, потому что до этого она и была закрытой. Этот кабинет большой, чертовски большой – а ещё здесь совершенно нет мебели. Только ярко-алый ковер, огромный стол и стул, повернутый к тебе спинкой. Даже не стул, а целое кресло, за которым смело можно прятаться, – и тебе кажется, что именно это директор и делает, потому что ты видишь только его руку. Он медленно, но ритмично щелкает зажигалкой, глядя в окно, - вернее, просто на небо сквозь прозрачную стеклянную стену. 

\- Дэйв?

Ты вообще-то не спрашиваешь, потому что знаешь, что это он. Рукав его пиджака круто слился бы с ковром по цвету, и вообще, ты понятия не имеешь, как можно так спокойно ходить в красном строгом костюме. Красный цвет у тебя не вяжется со строгостью мужских троек с брюками, галстуками и жилетками. Ты уверен, что под пиджаком есть жилетка, хотя Дэйв при тебе ни разу не снимал своего пиджака. Директор на тебя никак не реагирует, и только щелчки зажигалки говорят о том, что он в этом кресле не уснул. Хотя кто знает, – может, он делает это во сне. Он даже не ответил своей секретарше, когда она сказала, что к нему посетитель. Покидая приемную, ты уже успел мельком заметить, что у нее есть маленький экранчик, судя по всему, транслирующий то, что происходит внизу, в холле. Так вот как она узнала о том, что ты был там, это все объясняет.

Ты подходишь ближе к столу, но тебе все еще боязно. Во-первых, он может, как и Роуз, не узнать тебя, и ты будешь выглядеть совсем уж глупо. Во-вторых, он может не пожелать с тобой разговаривать, всякое бывает. Черт знает, что вообще творится в голове у Страйдера. Для тебя это всегда было тайной за семью печатями, притом каждая из печатей заверена нотариусом и окроплена святой водой. Потому что демонов надо держать под тем, что окроплено святой водой и заверено другими демонами. В-третьих, это вообще может быть не тот Дэйв. Вдруг ты ошибся, и этот парень - не тот, кого ты знал двенадцать лет назад? В смысле, не твой лучший друг. Хотя ты думаешь, что даже если это и он, вряд ли ты теперь имеешь право считать его своим лучшим другом. 

\- Дэйв.

Ты снова это повторяешь. Зачем ты снова это повторяешь? Он дергается, замирает, сбивает ритм, но после начинает щелкать снова, еще быстрее, чем до этого. Кажется, он нервничает. Ему может не нравиться твое присутствие, или он может пытаться скрыть что-то от тебя. Или он мог тебя узнать. Ты не знаешь, ты просто строишь догадки. В общем, ты просто снова повторил его имя, не добившись видимого эффекта. Ты стараешься вести себя немного смелее, потому что иначе можешь простоять тут до вечера, и берешь со стола очки. Да, те самые крутые ироничные очки твоего бро, которые он практически не снимает...

\- Дэйв, это не те очки.

Он перестает щелкать зажигалкой и замирает. Ты даже не смотришь на его руку, не знаешь, убрал ли он её, ты лишь изучаешь эти очки от солнца, и понимаешь, что это не они. Не те очки, которые ты дарил ему на день рождения.

\- Тебя мама не учила, что брать чужие вещи без спроса - наглость? - Он, наконец, поворачивается в своем кресле, и ты чувствуешь, как в тебя буквально впивается взгляд этих алых, ничем не прикрытых глаз.  
\- Но это не те очки, - Ты крутишь их в руках, словно демонстрируя. - Вот тут нет царапины, и цвет стекол другой.  
\- Те очки я разбил еще на ЗЖИШ, это же было...

Дэйв внезапно делает длинную паузу и внимательно изучает тебя. В его безразличном взгляде загорается какой-то огонь, как будто вулкан, спавший много лет, пробуждается, и из него брызгами разлетаются первые раскаленные докрасна камни. 

\- Джон?

Вы молчите ровно столько, сколько требуется для осознания его последней фразы. Он заканчивает разговор, который ты начал, и вы приходите к выводу, что оба не ошиблись. У тебя уходит не больше пары секунд, чтобы уронить сумку, уронить очки, перегнуться через этот чертов стол и обхватить его шею руками. Он все еще не понимает, что происходит, все еще молчит, но в его глазах уже нет пустоты и безэмоциональности. Лицо Страйдера никогда не выражало эмоций, потому что их выражали зрачки, обрамленные алой радужкой.

\- Джон.

Он не может подняться из кресла, потому что ты висишь на его шее, вцепившись мертвой хваткой. За стеклом завывает ветер, а ты по-прежнему не выпускаешь своего друга, который для тебя сейчас - центр твоей персональной Вселенной, ограниченной пространством кабинета. Он просто обнимает тебя в ответ, носом утыкаясь тебе в плечо, и молчит. Кто-то из вас должен сейчас заплакать, и это вполне можешь быть ты, потому что ты уже близок к этому. Но ты не плачешь, просто глубоко вдыхаешь запах его одеколона, шампуня для волос и табака, которым от него разит за версту. Ты очень не хочешь размыкать руки, но вечно лежать так на столе тоже не вариант, и ты отпускаешь его.

\- Я сразу должен был догадаться, - Говорит он, когда ты, глупо улыбаясь, перегибаешься через столешницу, чтобы выпрямиться.  
\- Мне неимоверных усилий стоило сюда попасть, - Ты чуть не сшибаешь подставку со скрепками на ковер.  
\- Представляю, - Дэйв кивает, улыбаясь уголками губ. - Вивьен мало кого пускает в кабинет просто так.  
\- Это?..  
\- Стерва за стойкой информации, - Он достает из пачки, лежащей на столе, сигарету, и закуривает. - А эта девчонка, которая тебя привела - Элис.  
\- Лидделл? - Ты смеешься, вспоминая детскую сказку.  
\- Неа, не поверишь - Доджсон.

У Дэйва в кабинете больше нет ни кресел, ни стульев, и он просто говорит тебе сесть на стол. Этот стол огромный, на нем при желании можно разбить палаточный городок, – так тебе кажется, – и ты не отказываешься от такого дельного предложения. Он говорит, что ты не особо-то изменился за двенадцать лет, и вообще, он правда хорошо тебя помнит, как и игру. Понятия не имеет, почему сам не решался найти всех вас, может, тоже не было времени или ещё что-нибудь. Ты показываешь ему листок с распечаткой о клинике Роуз, и он убирает его в стол, говоря, что вы сможете поехать к ней, как только будет такая возможность. У Дэйва чертовски мало времени после того, как он утратил свой дар вертеть им, как ему вздумается.

Ты замечаешь, что он, в отличии от тебя, изменился довольно сильно. Стал выше, крепче, – по крайней мере, ты-то помнишь его мальчишкой, а сейчас он - взрослый мужчина. Это ты так и остался похожим на мальчика, просто теперь тебе приходится часто бриться. Страйдер явно не терял даром времени своей бурной юности - у него на шее татуировка, в ухе две серебряные серьги, он носит бакенбарды, а от нижней губы к самому кончику подбородка тянется полоска белых, как снег, волос. Он встает и измеряет шагами кабинет, так и не надев очки; рассказывает о чем-то. Ты прекрасно помнишь, что Дэйв на самом деле – тот еще болтун. Вы с ним чешете языками, как в старые добрые времена, обсуждая какие-то совершенно глупые вещи; тебе кажется, что вам обоим не под третий десяток, а снова не больше тринадцати, на крайний случай - пятнадцати лет. Ты снова перегибаешься через стол, заглядывая в компьютер Дэйва, и замечаешь открытую вкладку "Игробратании".

\- Страйдер, я-то думал, ты вырос.  
\- Мужчина никогда не должен брезговать компьютерными играми, - Дэйв обходит стол и закрывает браузер. - Готов поспорить, ты даже второй "Portal" не прошел.  
\- Не надо недооценивать гейм-мастера, - Ты гордо выпячиваешь грудь. - Прошел все, что связано с "Half-Life" и не по одному разу!  
\- Десять очков в пользу Эгбертов, - Дэйв усмехается, снова ходит туда-сюда, тушит докуренную сигарету в пепельнице. - Смотрю, ты женился.  
\- Так заметно? - Ты делаешь испуганное лицо, по-прежнему сидя на столе.  
\- У тебя кольцо на пальце, идиот. А еще кто-то знатно поправился за столько-то времени.

Дэйв вальяжно хлопает тебя по животу и ты медленно, но верно краснеешь. Ну, допустим, ты прибавил в весе после свадьбы, но это же совсем немного и совершенно незаметно. Особенно, когда ты надеваешь пиджак, тогда вообще не видно. Просто сейчас ты в этой старой рубашке, и она не совсем подходит тебе по размеру.

\- В каком это месте, - Ты тихо бормочешь это себе под нос и стараешься отвернуться от Страйдера.  
\- Во всех, - Когда Дэйв без очков, это выглядит немного пугающе. - Давно женаты?  
\- Чуть больше года.  
\- Бросай ее, парень, мой тебе совет. Женщина под боком у мужчины превращает его в тряпку, это доказанный факт. Еще пять лет совместной жизни, и ты растолстеешь, облысеешь и станешь среднестатистическим быдлообывателем, - Дэйв потягивается, снимает пиджак, и ты видишь, что под ним правда есть жилетка. - Прими совет довольного жизнью подтянутого холостяка.

Ты вздыхаешь и не знаешь, что ему ответить. До тебя только что дошло, что ты так ничего и не объяснил Трише, но тебя это сейчас почему-то волнует меньше всего.

\- А как тебе Элис? - Дэйв смотрит на тебя как-то странно, с хитрецой в глазах.  
\- Ну, она... - Ты руками показываешь, что "вполне доволен видом сверху", очерчивая песочные часики ее фигурки. - Вполне ничего.  
\- Пока ты здесь, мог бы замутить с ней и разнообразить семейную жизнь, - Вот к чему была эта наглая ухмылочка.  
\- Я подумал, что вы... - Ты многозначительно смотришь на Дэйва, чтобы не договаривать, что же там "они".  
\- Остынь, бро, я не в ее вкусе, как оказалось, - Дэйв пожимает плечами и сдувает со лба густую челку. - Ей куда больше нравятся такие тихие толстячки, как ты.  
\- Дэйв, я не толстый! - Вообще-то, ты прав, и тот факт, что у тебя нет пресловутых кубиков, ещё ничего не значит.  
\- Конечно, чел, как я мог забыть!

По крайней мере, Дэйв смеется, и ты готов простить ему эти чертовы подколы. И вообще, ему можно, потому что он не просто так сказал что-то о "подтянутости". Ты по сравнению с ним нервно куришь в сторонке. Хотя по факту ты вообще не куришь, а вот он смолит еще как.

Дэйв говорит Элис, что сегодня его не будет, и её прямая обязанность – отшить любого, кто попытается к нему прорваться. Она с радостью соглашается, даже спрашивает, не нужна ли ему его машина. Напоминает, что она на стоянке, потому что она договорилась и сегодня её пригнали из автосервиса прямо к офису компании. Дэйв разбил ее на прошлой неделе, случайно, – он вообще частенько разбивает машину. Вы обговариваете то, что ты остановишься здесь на некоторое время, в отеле, потому что ехать домой сразу же после того, как вы встретились - это не по-братски. Он даже обещает подбросить тебя до гостиницы, ты не противишься, потому что устал после самолета и еще ничего сегодня не ел. Когда вы с Дэйвом проходите через приемную, ты замечаешь, что Элис тебе подмигивает с эдаким тоном одобрения. Ты думаешь, что можно было бы и воспользоваться советом Страйдера, потому что она действительно неплохая девочка.

Вы вместе спускаетесь в лифте и идете к выходу. Братки на входе сразу встают по стойке "смирно", а Вивьен желает шефу хорошего дня. Дэйв тонко намекает, что за любую попытку сделать что-то "этому парню" (он явно говорит о тебе, потому что дамочка краснеет хлеще вареного рака) он готов вышвырнуть с этой работы каждого, и не важно, какую должность он занимает. Ты понимаешь, что реально дорог этому челу, и чертовски ему сейчас благодарен. Он не сразу находит свою машину, ты даже делаешь это быстрее него, когда он наобум жмет кнопку на ключах. Дэйв случайно проговаривается, что он обычно не занимается такими вещами, как выбор того, что ему есть, где спать или на чем ездить - это тоже привилегия Элис. Она ему как мамочка, хоть и младше, чем он, почти на шесть лет. По сути, Дэйв старше тебя, намного, потому что возраста ему прибавляет не только игра, но и куча его прыжков во времени, а напрыгал он года на два, не меньше. То есть, ему около тридцати. Хотя он выглядит чуть ли не моложе, чем ты, но это явно из-за того, что он – альбинос. Альбиносы всегда выглядят молодо. Сейчас он в очках, и его алый взгляд тебя уже не пугает, – правда, он перестал тебя пугать ещё в офисе.

Он не любит сидеть в кафе или ресторанах, предпочитает бары, но там дерьмово кормят. Вы решаете, что перекусить можно и в отеле, и вы сразу же едете туда. Ты приходишь в ужас, когда Дэйв, то ли по незнанию, то ли ради иронии, притаскивает тебя в элитную гостиницу, но на все твои возражения только машет рукой, мол, молчи и пользуйся ситуацией. Страйдер не разбирается в отелях, равно как и в машинах и в этих пресловутых ресторанах. Ему это попросту не нужно – он всё еще живет с братом, просто не так давно они переехали, и свою квартирку на пару комнат он любит больше, чем эти буржуйские пентхаусы. Ту квартиру пришлось продать, потому что о ней прознали журналисты, и жить там стало проблематично. Дэйв редко бывает дома, чтобы не доставлять брату неудобств, связанных с его положением. А тот все еще занимается тем, что держит свой сайт, и, к слову, успешно. Тот факт, что ему уже под пятый десяток, совершенно его не колышет. На твой вопрос, зачем тогда Дэйв вообще взялся за такой крутой бизнес, если его не сильно волнуют деньги, он пожимает плечами и говорит, что из принципа. Или от азарта, некуда было девать энергию и все эти воспоминания об игре. Наверное, с ним было то же самое, что и с тобой, – разве что бро вряд ли потащил бы его к психиатру.

Номер достаточно просторный, и его точно не сравнить с вашим домом в Кленовой долине. Вы с Дэйвом ещё сидите вместе некоторое время, – оказывается, что он тоже проголодался. Тебя тянет запустить в него чем-нибудь, если не подушкой, то хотя бы оливкой, но ты мужественно держишься. Пока Страйдер не делает это сам. Может, случайно, а может, тоже из принципа. Ужин плавно переходит в хорошую драку, и вас мало волнует ваш возраст. Возраст - ничто, если так подумать. Час спустя вы оба, запыхавшиеся, уставшие, но довольные, валяетесь на полу, не в силах даже сказать друг другу пары слов. Наверное, двое парней довольно презентабельного вида, взъерошенные, лежащие рядом, рука об руку, выглядят комично или просто странно, и ты жалеешь, что некому вас сейчас сфоткать. Ты вообще очень жалеешь, что не нашел Дэйва раньше, когда еще учился в колледже, например. Мимо вас пролетело столько лет жизни друг без друга, что все твои студенческие годы уже не кажутся такими красочными и офигенными. Сейчас тебе хорошо, слишком хорошо, и кажется, что ты ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Разве что, тебе не хватает Джейд и Роуз рядом с вами, таких же счастливых, таких же родных. Ты немного расстраиваешься, что они не могут прямо сейчас открыть двери, войти в номер и сказать: "Привет, ребята, давно не виделись!".

Дэйв не может сидеть так с тобой всю ночь, и, когда вы успеваете успокоиться и опустошить по паре банок пива, он собирается уходить. Ты предупреждаешь его, что садиться за руль сейчас - не лучшая идея, но он только усмехается с некоторой горечью, или даже сарказмом, и говорит, чтобы ты не боялся и "он не помрет".

\- В офис можешь приходить в любое время, - Дэйв перекидывает через плечо пиджак, в Техасе и без того не жалуются на холодные ночи. - Если буду занят, повиси у Элис, она тебя развлечет.  
\- Договорились.

Ты устало протираешь очки краем рубашки и снова цепляешь их на нос. Обнимаешь Дэйва так же, как днем, когда вы только встретились, и он в ответ обнимает тебя свободной рукой. Ты правда чертовски скучал по этому парню. Когда ты отпускаешь его, тебе становится до невозможности грустно. Меньше всего ты хочешь сейчас расставаться с ним, даже на минуту, что там говорить о целой ночи. А когда думаешь, что тебе придется уехать, то благо, что слезы на глаза не наворачиваются. Ты даже не отдаешь себе отчета в том, почему ты чувствуешь всё это, просто в голове прочно засела мысль, что покидать Дэйва теперь - неправильно. Словно решаешь какую-то задачу, и она сходится так ровно, что ты нутром чуешь - ответ будет неверным. Дэйв всё ещё не уходит, тоже снимает очки, вешает их одной дужкой на нагрудный карман и устало трет глаза одной рукой. Если днем его алые радужки тебя ещё пугали, то теперь завораживают. Ты вспоминаешь, что у Роуз шикарные фиолетовые глаза, и что тебе всегда казалось, будто это линзы, – но нет, она действительно родилась такой. Вспоминаешь задорный, ярко-зеленый взгляд Харли. Снова смотришь в глаза Дэйва. Долго, не отрываясь, не моргая, а он, в свою очередь, смотрит на тебя.

\- До завтра, - Ты словно выходишь из транса и выводишь из него же Страйдера.

Вместо того, чтобы что-нибудь тебе ответить, Дэйв наклоняется и мягко касается твоих губ. Легко, невесомо, словно прощается с девушкой после первого свидания. Слегка прихватывает твою нижнюю губу, а ты не сопротивляешься. Словно какой-то механизм внутри тебя остановился, сорвало предохранитель, ты хочешь, чтобы он не просто не остановился, даже не углубил поцелуй - чтобы это мгновение сейчас застыло в вечности. Его губы мягкие и горячие, немного влажные, потому что он часто их облизывает. Всего несколько секунд, и Дэйв снова отстраняется, словно ничего не случилось.

\- До завтра.

Он выходит из номера, захлопывая за собой дверь, и только в тот момент, когда он пропадает у тебя из виду, ты понимаешь, что произошло и заливаешься краской. Прежнего ощущения правильности происходящего как не бывало, и ты тихонько сползаешь по стене, понимая, что целовался с лучшим другом. Впервые встретившись с ним спустя двенадцать лет, ты так спокойно целуешь его в номере отеля. А еще ты женат, Джон Эгберт, и это должно хоть что-то, да значить! Ты кусаешь губы, которые буквально жжет, тебе стыдно даже вспомнить, что только что было. Ты просишь девушку из персонала принести еще несколько банок пива и надеешься отвлечься. Если сможешь, конечно.

В новостях мельком передают что-то о внезапных грозах с сильным ветром. Ты смотришь на часы и замечаешь, что они не так давно остановились - а ещё что-то говорят о высшем разряде в этих отелях. Ты медленно потягиваешь пиво, листая канал за каналом, на которых явно ничего интересного. В последних сводках - аварии, одна произошла совсем неподалеку, водитель погиб на месте. Ты рассматриваешь бумажку с номером мобильного, которую дал тебе Дэйв и, забив на предрассудки, сохраняешь номер. Так или иначе, тебе нужно будет выяснить, зачем он это сделал. Чёрт возьми, ты не собираешься просто так сваливать от своего друга из-за какого-то глупого поцелуя. Словно читая твои мысли, телефон начинает звонить.

\- Алло.  
\- Джон, это я. Сорьки, что так поздно. Ты занят?  
\- Эмм. Да.  
\- Тогда слушай...  
\- Ты в порядке? Нормально доехал?  
\- Да, все ок.  
\- Что ты хотел?  
\- Я?.. Я забыл.  
\- Так быстро?  
\- Не важно. Извини за сегодня.  
\- Все в норме, бро, - Ты открываешь еще одну банку пива.  
\- Отлично. Тогда до связи.

Он кладет трубку, и ты, убрав телефон в карман, продолжаешь залипать на экран ТВ. Все отлично, все просто замечательно.


	4. Жить сорвалось

Жить сорвалось  
Я играла на ней всю полярную ночь до утра.  
Земля обошла оборот и пришла на рубеж.  
Нежная флейта, я ей сказала: "Пора!  
Я разрежу тебя на тысячу стружек вдоль нежного твоего нутра."  
Я сказала себе: "Пора, режь!"

Черная флейта

 

Ты просыпаешься утром и понимаешь, что в Хьюстоне жарко даже тогда, когда за окном пасмурно. Вернее, не жарко, – скорее душно. В номере есть отличный душ, и ты не брезгуешь тем, чтобы помыть голову утром - вчера ты не нашел в себе сил это сделать. Четыре банки пива, выпитые за один вечер, дают о себе знать – тебя подташнивает и немного кружится голова. Еще час, и тебе понадобится хорошая таблетка обезболивающего, но ты уверен, что здесь есть аптечка. Ты стоишь под прохладными струями воды до тех пор, пока тебя не отпускает, и только после этого, завернувшись в полотенце, идешь обратно в комнату. Завтракать ты не собираешься – во-первых, есть в гостинице для тебя слишком дорого, а во-вторых, тебе всё ещё нехорошо. Ты не слишком быстро и сильно пьянеешь, но на утро всё равно чувствуешь себя развалиной. Если тебя попросту вывернет наизнанку, это будет не самой лучшей тратой продуктов.

Ты одеваешься, выгребаешь из сумки какие-то чистые вещи, находишь еще одну рубашку. Она уже не такая уютная и приятная, как отцовская, но она хотя бы гораздо лучше на тебе сидит. Ты всё ещё вспоминаешь слова Дэйва по поводу твоей фигуры. Может, тебе стоит начать бегать по утрам? Ты натягиваешь джинсы, о которых Страйдер лестно отозвался как о половой тряпке. "Они вышли из моды лет пять назад." - сказал он. "Им и без того больше пяти лет!" - ответил ты. На этом разговор об одежде прекратился.

Ты решаешь, что завтракать всё же не будешь, и едешь прямиком в офис. Какая разница, Дэйв ведь сказал тебе приходить когда захочешь. По крайней мере, сегодня не должно возникнуть проблем с той девушкой Вивьен, которую они все так мило зовут стервой и сукой. Ты надеешься, что это не так, хотя ты по-прежнему считаешь, что у неё нет парня. Ты снова вспоминаешь о том, что Дэйв намекнул тебе, что неплохо было бы разнообразить будни и закрутить небольшой роман с Элис. Она классная, и ты уже считаешь это не такой уж плохой идеей. 

– С Добрым утром, мистер Эгберт, – Вивьен сегодня так вежлива, и ты надеешься, что это не из-за того, что Дэйв сказал вчера.

Ты киваешь ей, улыбаешься и проходишь к лифту. Она даже ничего у тебя не спрашивает – ты получил халявный пропуск на верхний этаж – да ты крут, парень! На сей раз тебе кажется, что кабина ползет быстрее. Восприятие времени - сложная штука, в прошлый раз ты боялся, а сейчас ты хочешь увидеть своего бро. Вообще-то, по закону Мерфи все должно быть наоборот, и сейчас лифт должен ехать медленнее, а ты - подпрыгивать от возбуждения, но здесь этот закон, кажется, не работает. Ты не успеваешь даже толком задуматься о чем-то, а дверцы уже раскрываются на верхнем этаже и впускают тебя в приемную. Элис подпрыгивает на своем стуле и быстро щелкает мышкой, кажется, сворачивая вкладку или закрывая файл. Тебе не настолько интересно, чтобы спрашивать её об этом. Увидев, что это ты, она облегченно вздыхает и манит тебя к себе наманикюренным пальчиком.

– Шеф по мобилке болтает, – Она прикладывает палец к губам и протягивает тебе наушник. – Зашибись развлечение, но других тут нет.

Ты берешь наушник, потому что подслушивать - весело. А подслушивать Дэйва - веселее вдвойне. Оказалось, что Элис свернула окно, в котором транслировалось видео с камеры в кабинете Страйдера. Да, ей тут действительно весело – ничто от нее не скроется. Ты чувствуешь, как начинаешь краснеть, потому что вчера вы обнимались в этом кабинете, как две сопливые девчонки, и это она, наверное, тоже видела. Теперь тебе точно не стать крутым в ее глазах, но она не обращает на это внимания и тычет в экран пальчиком. Представление начинается.

– Знаю, что нельзя, я не идиот, – Дэйв ходит по кабинету, то подходя к столу, то снова удаляясь куда-то в сторону окна. – Нет, ничего не было.

Ты каким-то причинным местом чуешь, что он говорит что-то важное. Слышно плохо, Элис явно использует какой-то микрофон, встроенный в кабинете. В твою голову закрадывается мысль, что камера в резиденции Страйдера планом предусмотрена не была, и ты знаешь, чьих красивеньких пальчиков это дело.

– Потому что меня бесит, что я не могу делать то, что хочу! – Дэйв случайно ломает карандаш, который только что взял со стола. – Ты должна прекрасно понимать это, Роуз!

Ты вытаскиваешь из уха наушник. Конечно же, что-то не так, потому что ты знаешь не так много Роуз, с которыми Дэйв может говорить по личному номеру мобильника. И ты надеешься, что ошибся. Конечно, сколько ещё может быть разных Роуз в мире, это распространенное имя. Может, она родом откуда-нибудь из Великобритании, приехала в Америку, и Дэйв встречался с ней раньше. Да, это явно его бывшая, ей не нравится, что он мутит с кем-то другим, и она закатывает истерику. Но Дэйв же только вчера говорил тебе, что свободен, как ветер! Ты окончательно запутался.

Элис тоже вытаскивает наушник и говорит, что веселье кончилось. Она ни капли не расстроена, просто сворачивает окно просмотра и быстрым щелчком открывает "Moorhuhn". Офисные игры - её деловые будни. Заметив, что ты косишься на экран, она слегка краснеет и говорит, что вообще-то сегодня уже успела позвонить в автосервис. Дэйв разбил машину. Снова. Вдребезги.

– С ним все хорошо? – Ты на минуту забываешь о своих мыслях и о том разговоре Страйдера по телефону.  
– Живее всех живых, – Элис зевает и включает новую игру. - Не парься, Джон, на нём ни царапины.

Ты облегченно вздыхаешь и решаешь, что стоять тут дольше не имеет смысла. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что спросить у Дэйва о Роуз не получится – вы ведь всё-таки подслушивали. Собравшись с духом, ты приличия ради стучишь в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, входишь в кабинет. На сей раз директор не сидит в своем кресле и на нем нет пиджака. Ты замечаешь тонкую цепочку часов, тянущуюся от жилетки в карман брюк.

– Хай, бро, – Сейчас он в своих вездесущих очках, и причиной тому не только привычка, как тебе кажется, но и некоторые последствия ваших вчерашних посиделок. - Рановато ты.  
– Уже почти полдень, – Ты видишь Дэйва, и все проблемы, включая головную боль, отходят на второй план.

Ты снова обнимаешь его, и он отвечает тебе взаимными объятиями. Это войдет в привычку. Даже если вы вчера круто повеселились, ты всё еще помнишь, как скучал по нему все это время. Ты чертовски рад его видеть.

– Элис сказала, что ты разбил машину, – Ты все еще волнуешься, даже если Дэйв жив, здоров и стоит сейчас перед тобой.  
– Есть немного, – Он пожимает плечами. – Все окей, Джон, не парься.  
– Вот и она сказала то же самое, – Ты вздыхаешь. – Может, тебе стоило остаться?  
– Ни черта я не мог остаться!

Твои брови против твоей воли ползут вверх от удивления. Дэйв, который кричит - редкость. Тем более по таким пустякам. Ты решительно не понимаешь, почему он сейчас сорвался от одной твоей фразы, и тебе становится немного обидно, ты ведь всего лишь заботишься о нем. Но твою голову словно пулей простреливает мысль о том, что могло случиться, останься вы на целую ночь вдвоем в номере. Хотя покидает она тебя столь же быстро. Ты трясешь головой, стараясь не думать об этом, просто не думать.

– Извини, – Дэйв, который извиняется – ещё большая редкость.

Ты не совсем отделался от той мысли. И она почему-то кажется тебе чертовски правильной. Словно так и должно было быть. Но ведь Дэйв не остался, и этого не будет. Прогони эту мысль, парень, она слишком навязчива.

– Насчет вчерашнего, – Дэйв начинает было говорить, но ты перебиваешь его.  
– Все в порядке, – Снова мотаешь головой, как бы не оторвалась. – Думаю, это было нормально.  
– Не совсем, – Страйдер мнется. – Тебе показалось, а я не должен был этого делать.

Ты снова недоумеваешь. Ты понимаешь, что он говорит о вашем поцелуе. И ты сейчас совершенно не можешь осознать, почему это было "не совсем нормально". Вы, конечно, не девчонки, чтобы целоваться при встрече или на прощание, да и, если подумать, даже девчонки не целуются так. Но это же Дэйв. Этот факт заставляет тебя думать о том, что это было в порядке вещей.

– Но это же ты, – Ты разводишь руками, словно говоря "о чем ты, парень".  
– Потому что я сейчас здесь, да? – Он ухмыляется и ты совсем запутываешься.

Дэйв делает несколько шагов, касается твоей щеки, и тебя снова обжигает, словно кусочком сухого льда. Но он не останавливается, идет дальше, открывает дверь и выходит из кабинета, закрывая тебя внутри. Ты немного медлишь и только после этого поворачиваешься, чтобы возмутиться.

– Ты до сих пор думаешь, что это нормально? – Доносится из приемной.

Он чертовски прав. Ты стоишь посреди кабинета, прижимая к щеке ладонь, и считаешь, что то, что было вчера, да и сейчас - абсурд. Нет, вы решительно не можете целоваться, это, чёрт возьми, сплошное гейство, а вы оба - нормальные парни. О чем Страйдер только думает! Тебя прошибает холодный пот. Ты не видишь Дэйва, его нет рядом, и он не центр твоей Вселенной. Ты скучаешь, ты хочешь снова выпить с ним пива и обсудить парочку фильмов. Но ты можешь жить и без него. Нет ничего противоестественного в том, что вы будете порознь. Минуту назад ты так почему-то не думал.

– Это иллюзия, Джон, – Судя по всему, Дэйв стоит прямо за дверью. – Просто иллюзия.

Ты слышишь, как сработал звоночек лифта – кто-то поднялся на верхний этаж. Стоишь на месте, потому что ты явно будешь лишним. Просто не знаешь, куда себя деть. Всё-таки Дэйв – директор крутой компании, и у него крутые дела, в которых тебе нет места. Ты чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке, до тех пор, пока не слышишь глухой щелчок и крик Элис.

– Дэйв, что случилось?!

Ты не успеваешь сделать и шага по направлению к двери, как она открывается, и тело Страйдера буквально падает на порог между приемной и кабинетом. На красном жилете не видно алого расползающегося пятна, но это не отменяет того факта, что оно есть. Потому что прямо возле лифта, напротив тебя стоит мужчина в черном костюме и с пистолетом в руке, направленным туда, где только что стоял Дэйв. Ты не чувствуешь под собой пола, и боишься, что можешь вот-вот упасть. Ты шокирован, ошарашен, сломлен. Ты говорил с ним минуту назад, даже меньше. Очки лежат рядом с ним – они слетели, когда он падал. И они сломаны. Ты на какой-то паровой тяге или гусеничном ходу делаешь шаг вперед, тебе плевать, что дуло пистолета сейчас направлено на тебя.

– Гуд бай, директор, – Мужчина опускает оружие, явно не считая тебя достойной мишенью.

Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязывается этот идиот. Чем он занимается. Как живет. В твоем кармане лежит брелок его компании – маленький чёрный бес-арлекин, и если такая безделушка – это то, из-за чего можно убить человека, то это – бред. Ты сжимаешь и разжимаешь руку, потому что вместо страха, паники и отчаяния, охвативших тебя в первые секунды, тобой овладевает гнев. Кроме брелка у тебя в кармане бумажник с отцовской кредиткой, некоторым количеством налички, тёплой курткой, двумя парами очков – на всякий случай – и карточкой твоего боевого способуса. Когда ты сжимаешь руку в очередной раз, то чувствуешь, как приятно и привычно ложится в нее древко старого молотка, и как оно греет ладонь. Без предупреждения, без лишних движений, без каких-либо слов ты замахиваешься и метко бросаешь свое оружие прямо в голову явного убийцы. Ты не собираешься так просто прощать ему то, что у твоих ног лежит тело твоего лучшего друга.

И ты попадаешь. Тишину разрывает пронзительный вопль боли, мужчина сгибается пополам, держась за глаз, после того, как твой молоток падает на пол приемной. Ещё один мужчина, стоящий позади, кажется, явно тормозит, потому что крайне тупо пялится вниз, на валяющегося на полу напарника. Ты выбил ему левый глаз одним метким попаданием молотка, и кровь сейчас заливает его рубашку, стекая по лицу. Ты чувствуешь себя немного кровожадным, считая, что это нормально, и, будь твоя воля, ты бы вырвал ему этот глаз голыми руками. Парень, стоящий ближе к лифту, наконец, осознает, что случилось, и резво начинает рыскать по одежде, под которой, кажется, тоже должен быть пистолет. Ты понимаешь, что вряд ли успеешь добежать до оружия, чтобы нанести ещё один удар, но, к твоему огромному удивлению, тебя опережает Элис. Когда мужчина уже успевает запустить руку под пиджак и, кажется, схватиться за ручку пистолета, она каким-то неимоверно быстрым движением оказывается рядом с ним. Ты поражаешься тому, как можно так быстро двигаться на этих пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках. Элис, со степлером в руке, держа мужчину за запястье, чтобы хоть как-то замедлить процесс вытаскивания пистолета, силой засовывает потенциальное оружие ему в рот и с силой сжимает его до щелчка. Как и первый, он тоже заходится в крике, но ничего членораздельного сказать не может. Его язык оказывается пришпиленным к щеке огромной скобкой, так, что он начинает захлебываться кровью, которую не может ни выплюнуть, ни проглотить. Ты смотришь на то, как эта хрупкая, милая девушка, одним только степлером, ровно выверенными движениями смыкает компактную пластиковую гильотину сначала на горле одного, потом - на горле другого, насквозь протыкая кожу, ткани и стягивая скобами единственные подходы для воздуха. Ты слышишь их хрипы, чувствуешь, как медленно, но верно они умирают. И ты не сожалеешь. Они так же малы и незначительны, как бесы, которых вы убивали в игре сотнями. Ничуть не значительнее брелка в твоем кармане.

– А кто они? – Это первое, что ты говоришь, когда в приёмной снова наступает абсолютная тишина.  
– Чёрт их знает, – Элис протирает руки влажной салфеткой. – Крутой у тебя молоток. А шеф вон всё со своей железякой носится.

Только сейчас ты вспоминаешь, что где-то позади тебя, в паре шагов, лежит Дэйв. Вернее, труп Дэйва, потому что вряд ли кто-то выживал, когда ему постреливали сердце. Лицом вниз, на ворсе алого ковра, на котором плохо видно кровавые пятна, пока они не свернутся и не станут всего лишь темной грязью. Ты поворачиваешься, забывая об Элис, о том, что тебе нужно поднять молоток, а ещё лучше – отмыть его от крови, о двух мертвых мужчинах возле лифта. Где-то позади тебя лежит Дэйв. И ты только что понял, что он больше не сможет подняться.

– Шеф, харе валяться, время – деньги, – Элис как ни в чем не бывало цепляет на нос висящие на цепочке очки для пущей важности. – Вы и так дрыхли сегодня все утро.  
– Мне как бы, между прочим, больно, – Когда ты всё-таки поворачиваешься, Дэйв уже не лежит, а стоит на коленях, опираясь на ладони. – Могла бы и помочь, я тебя тут не просто так держу.  
– Еще чего, – Элис фыркнула, с ногами забравшись в свое офисное кресло и спрятавшись за монитором компьютера, словно в окопе. – Я ногти вчера накрасила.  
– Вот же засранка.

Страйдер кряхтит от боли и пытается подняться на ноги самостоятельно. Ты видишь, как капли крови, собираясь в лужицы и сгустки, снова заполняют рану, возвращаясь на свое законное место. Пуля, выталкиваемая восстанавливающимися клетками, со звоном падает на пол. Все так же, как и тогда, когда вы были в игре. Все так же, когда смерть кого-то из вас не была благородной или заслуженной. Дэйв действительно умер несколько минут назад. Дэйв использовал возможность жить дальше. Ты думаешь, что Боги просто так не умирают. Спустя пару минут одежда Страйдера и пол под ним девственно чисты, а от раны не осталось даже маленького шрама. Он тяжело дышит, опираясь на собственные колени. Элис, решив, что опасность миновала, буквально подлетает к нему, рассматривая со всех сторон.

– Вот же, я этот костюм только утром из чистки забрала, – Она хлопочет вокруг директора, словно досадливая горничная. – Такую вещь испортили, гады.  
– Ну и черт с ним, – Дэйв пытается отмахнуться, но Элис настойчиво не отлипает, поправляя ему волосы и все время причитая над дырой в жилетке и рубашке.

Ты стоишь и смотришь на это, широко распахнув глаза. Дэйв говорит Элис, что нужно вс– тут убрать, и чтобы она выписала Вивьен штраф и выговор за то, что пропускает кого ни попадя. Она щебечет что-то про то, что вызвала уборщиков и разберётся с проблемами, и что директору надо переодеться, потому что ходить с дырой в спине - не лучший вариант. Он снова отмахивается и замечает, что ты всё ещё стоишь и смотришь на них.

– Нам лучше подождать внутри, – Понимая, что ты не сдвинешься с места самостоятельно, Дэйв берет тебя за руку и тащит за собой в кабинет, закрывая дверь.

Элис остается в приемной разбираться со всем этим барахлом и парочкой свежих трупов. Она-то уж, наверное, знает, как сделать так, чтобы репутация компании "Hephaestus" не пострадала. Судя по её движениям, когда она протыкала горло тем двоим, она не в первый раз этим занимается. Во что ты ввязался, парень, во что влип. Дэйв изнутри запирает дверь на ключ и убирает его в карман брюк, туда же, где лежат его часы. Звон металла выводит тебя из транса, и ты ещё несколько секунд смотришь на Страйдера, после чего, чуть ли не падая, спотыкаясь на ровном месте об ковер, бежишь к нему через весь кабинет. 

– Дэйв, мать твою, Дэйв, – Ты крепко сжимаешь его в объятиях, и тебе плевать, что он только что воскрес у тебя на глазах, потому что тебя куда больше заботит мысль о том, что ты чуть его не потерял.  
– Полегче, бро, ты мне ребра сломаешь, – Он хрипловато смеется, то ли отпихивая тебя, то ли обнимая в ответ.  
– Ты же мог умереть, – У тебя слезы наворачиваются на глаза, прямо как тогда, когда чуть не умер Каркат; ты явно вспоминаешь это, потому что тогда было то же самое.  
– Не мог, Джон, – Теперь ты смотришь ему прямо в лицо, и на нём нет этих очков, которые обычно являются стеной между вами. – Я пытался покончить с собой семь раз в четырнадцать лет. Дважды меня откачали, пять раз не смогли. Как ты видишь, суицид игрой к греху не приравнивается.

До тебя, наконец, доходит, что он сделал невозможное. То есть ты не думал, что вы всё ещё можете использовать свои божественные силы после того, как вернулись в свой мир. Но Дэйв доказал тебе обратное, хотя бы тем, что стоит сейчас перед тобой. Кто знает, может, ты всё ещё можешь летать.

– Вижу, что ты не умирал здесь, – Страйдер усмехается и облизывает бледные пересохшие губы.

Бледные, пересохшие губы, которые ты целуешь. Потому что так для тебя правильно, потому что ты забыл все слова, которые Дэйв говорил об иллюзиях. Сейчас тобой овладевает страх, что Страйдер может исчезнуть, испариться, умереть благородной смертью, в конце концов. И вместе со страхом - жгучее желание, которого ты не испытывал ни разу в жизни. Тебе кажется, что этого человека ты обожал каждую секунду своего существования, и только сейчас вы встретились. Ты прикусываешь его губы, проводишь по ним языком, хочешь заставить его разжать зубы. Он колеблется, как на каком-то лезвии, не зная, в какую сторону лучше падать. И, то ли не имея возможности сопротивляться, как и ты сам, то ли просто плюнув на какие-то рамки и ограничения, целует тебя в ответ. Ты чувствуешь, что у него проколот язык, и металлическая штанга приятно касается твоего неба, заставляя тебя чувствовать, как внизу живота закипает ртуть. Дэйв прижимается спиной к двери, одной рукой зарываясь в волосы у тебя на затылке, а другой расстегивая твой ремень. А ты, в свою очередь, вслепую тянешься к пуговице на его красных брюках.

Кому из вас быстрее сорвало башню, ты не знаешь, но его член уже твердый, и ты чувствуешь это, потому что с трудом стягиваешь с него боксеры. Дэйв целует твою шею, губами прихватывая кожу, из-за чего ты тихо поскуливаешь ему в плечо. Он ласкает тебя одной рукой, другой придерживая собственный орган, в то время как ты буквально кусаешь его, облизываешь его губы и шею, губами хватаешь мочки ушей и немного оттягиваешь серьги, сжимаешь руки на его ягодицах. Когда шарик штанги касается твоей ключицы, ты ощущаешь, как подкашиваются ноги, но ты стоишь, потому что Страйдер ловко дрочит тебе, возбуждая еще сильнее. Ты хочешь чего-то ещё, тебе мало простых прикосновений, простых поцелуев, и ты опускаешься на колени. Дэйв сам помогает тебе, придерживая твою голову и свой возбужденный член. Ты никогда не делал этого с мужчинами, но тебе плевать, сейчас такие вещи не важны. Сейчас ничего не имеет значения.

Ты ласкаешь сам себя, в то же время сначала облизывая член Дэйва от самого основания к кончику, после заглатывая его до середины. Страйдер молчит, лишь его громкое, прерывистое дыхание выдает в нем не просто живого, чрезмерно живого человека. Ты в каком-то отдалении слышишь раскаты грома, бушующую стихию за стеклом. Началась гроза, но ты не слышишь ни шума дождя, ни порывов ветра. На мгновение весь кабинет озаряет вспышка молнии. У Дэйва в кармане звонит мобильник, и некоторое время он игнорирует его. Только после третьей вибрации, раздражающей просто неимоверно, он достает трубку из кармана.

– Роуз, да пошла ты к черту! – Дэйв буквально стонет в динамик, после чего с силой швыряет телефон в противоположную стену, и тот, не выдержав удара, разбивается.

Твои очки запотели и сползли на самый кончик носа. Ты одними губами посасываешь головку члена Страйдера, он снова запускает пальцы тебе в волосы, гладит тебя легко, но в то же время быстро, страстно, требуя еще. Тебе становится нечем дышать, когда ты берешь его член в рот полностью, до самого горла, но тебе не нужен воздух. Когда ты снова облизываешь его, помогаешь себе рукой, ласкаешь яички, Дэйв чуть сильнее сжимает твои волосы, и из его груди вырывается тихий стон удовольствия. Ему хорошо, тебе – ещё лучше. Он кончает на ковер, помогая себе рукой, и ты, всё ещё стоя на коленях, кончаешь почти сразу после него, всё ещё продолжая скулить, как побитый щенок. Когда Дэйв наклоняется к тебе, то продолжает целовать - в щеки, в губы, в нос, в шею. Крепко обнимает тебя, сжимая до болей в позвоночнике.

Тебе нужно уйти. Сейчас тебе нужно уйти. Когда ты выходишь из приемной, Элис смотрит на тебя как-то странно. У неё немного сбилась прическа, и она поправляет макияж, рассматривая свою мордашку в карманное зеркальце. На твой недоумевающий взгляд она отвечает коротко и ясно.

– Часы сгорели, – Элис кивает в сторону мусорки, где ты замечаешь горку плавленного пластика в противопожарной пене. – Лучше буду брать на черном рынке, чем в этих фирмовых магазинах. Умудряются же такую дрянь продавать.

Дэйв дал ей указание отвезти тебя до отеля. Вы садитесь в машину (уж она-то её не разобьет) и довольно быстро добираетесь до гостиницы. Ураган – а Элис сказала, что был целый ураган – уже закончился, но дождь все еще шел. Вам везет не попасть ни в одну пробку, которые образовались по всему Хьюстону из-за сломанных тут и там деревьев.

– В парке, говорят, вообще жуть что творится, – Она, как и в вашу первую встречу, жует свою розовую жвачку.

Ты приглашаешь её подняться в номер, чтобы не сразу возвращаться на работу. В приемной сидеть скучно, а Дэйв для неё – не лучший собеседник. Ты даже предлагаешь ей выпить чашку чая. Она говорит, что в номере слишком сильно работает кондиционер, и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу блузки. На ней снова розовое белье. Даже волосы у неё частично выкрашены в розовый, словно у какой-то современной куклы. Длинные, прямые тёмные волосы, выкрашенные в неестественные цвета. Директор не имеет ничего против, и она не перекрашивается.

– Слушай, Джон, – Элис немного краснеет, держа в дрожащих руках чашку. - Прости, я всё-таки подсматривала.

Ты понимаешь, что она всё видела. Всё, что творилось в кабинете, когда вы с Дэйвом были там. Всё до последней секунды. Потому что её лицо не может этого скрыть, она смотрит на тебя немного странно, не враждебно, но и без того доверия.

– Все в порядке, – Ты не знаешь, что ещё можно сказать, не хочешь её ругать, потому что она ни в чем не виновата.  
– Я не знала, что вы с шефом, – Она хочет договорить, но запинается. – Извини.  
– Нет, ты что, – Ты чуть не роняешь чашку. – Ты не так поняла.

Конечно, она всё так поняла. Два парня, один из которых делает минет другому. И они милуются, как страстные любовники. Наверное, она думает, что твой член предназначен только для волосатых задниц. Или твоя задница предназначена только для членов, кто знает.

\- Я женат, - Этой фразой ты стараешься обеспечить себе невиновность. - Да и Дэйв не по этой части. Я просто... не знаю, что на нас иногда находит.

Ты, в какой-то степени, врёшь. Потому что ты понимаешь, что невыносимо любишь его, любишь даже не так, как жену или кого-то еще, эту любовь скорее можно сравнить с твоей любовью к отцу. Она чистая, с какой-то стороны, но при всём этом ты действительно хочешь его. Не каждого мужчину, который был бы на него похож, а именно его, и не как мужчину вовсе. Если бы он был женщиной, все было бы так же, и ты это осознаешь. Тебе уже не обязательно видеть его, чтобы чувствовать, как ты нуждаешься в нем. Иллюзия, о которой он говорил, развеялась.

Чай в ваших чашках уже остыл. Ты не помнишь, когда Элис сняла блузку. У неё очень красивое кружевное белье ярко-розового цвета. Ей идет розовый, она не зря так любит его. Ты сам снимаешь с неё чёрные чулки. У неё тонкий, приятный голос, она умеет не только разговаривать, но и стонать. И делает это идеально. Все то время, пока она лежит под тобой, как хрупкая, мягкая, идеально красивая кукла, ты понимаешь, что это неправильно. Но не перестаешь, потому что останавливаться поздно. Тебе немного жаль эту девочку. Кажется, что вместе с её физическими ощущениями тебе передается и её тоска. Она спит с тобой, потому что ты ей понравился, а ещё потому, что ты даёшь ей хоть какое-то тепло. Ты понимаешь, что не сможешь дать этой девочке ничего, кроме этого секса, кроме одного раза, когда ты стягивал с нее одежду, ровно, чтобы не помять, осознавая, что она после этого вернется в офис. И ты понимал, что Дэйв, конечно же, знает, чем вы занимаетесь, иначе не послал бы её с тобой, а вызвал бы тебе такси. Ты благодарен ему и не чувствуешь ни одного укола совести. Ты надеешься, что она тоже их не чувствует. 

Она лежит рядом с тобой, щекоча твою кожу тихим дыханием. Ее грудь вздымается и опускается, приятно касаясь тебя, пока ты молча смотришь в потолок. Ты дашь этой девочке столько, сколько можешь. Ты понимаешь, за что ее любит Дэйв, потому что эта любовь передалась от него и тебе. Она действительно хороший ребенок, думаешь ты. И не важно, что она моложе тебя всего на пять лет.

Она собирается и уезжает, пожелав тебе спокойной ночи. Все отлично. Лучше сейчас и быть не может.


	5. На Луне

Все это ложь. Что-то случилось,  
Но нам ничего не сказали.  
Женщину в зрительном зале бросило в дрожь.  
Книга открыта на самой последней странице,  
Сколько все это продлится?  
Целый день дождь.  
В воздухе тают осколки разбитой посуды,  
Тянутся долго и долго секунды,  
Тянутся долго секунды...  
Ты меня ждешь.

Время, назад!

 

Следующие несколько дней из номера ты не выходишь. Когда милая леди из обслуживания приносит тебе завтрак, ты как-то невзначай интересуешься, когда же они тебя уже отсюда выпрут к чёртовой матери.

— О чем вы, мистер Эгберт? — Она непонимающе смотрит на тебя, хотя, наверное, привыкла к странностям клиентов.  
— Я тут уже пятый день, а так ни разу и не платил, — Ты вздыхаешь, словно показывая, что если они об этом не знали, то это уже не твоя проблема.  
— Ох, что Вы, Ваш номер оплачен на месяц вперед.

Она улыбается тебе, выходя из комнаты и желая удачного дня. Ты понимаешь, что Дэйв - расчетливая скотина, последняя задница, перестраховавшаяся на все случаи жизни. Ты спокойно можешь жить тут месяц, а после, если не вздумаешь вдруг уехать, он оплатит этот номер ещё на полгода. Ты понятия не имеешь, сделал ли он это просто так или ради какой-то выгоды. Ты иногда вообще его не понимаешь. Разве только то, что он - хитрожопый хитрожоп, который умудряется подделать под себя всё окружение. Всё его.

Ты попросту боишься приехать в офис. После того раза ты больше не думаешь, что ваша с Дэйвом связь может быть неправильной. Все остальные - да, другое дело, вся твоя жизнь не была правильной, пока Страйдер не поцеловал тебя в этом номере. Тебя пугают некоторые вещи, произошедшие за последние несколько дней - к примеру, то, что ты никак не мог узнать правильное время. Все часы показывали абсолютно разные цифры, стрелки то бежали, как сумасшедшие, то ползли медленнее тихоходных ездовых улиток. Чаще часы всё-таки стояли, ломались, пружинки вылетали из механизмов, или батарейки окислялись и покрывались коррозией и кислотой. К сегодняшнему дню всё более или менее нормализовалось, но тебя все равно не отпускает ощущение того, что это не прекратится просто так, ни с того, ни с сего. Так же, как не прекращаются грозы и ураганы по всему Техасу, если даже не по всей Америке.

Дэйв не звонил тебе все эти дни. Может, потому что сломал мобильник, а может, потому что не хотел с тобой говорить. Ты надеешься на первое, но твой разум склоняет тебя ко второму. Ты попросил девушку из персонала принести тебе книгу, какую угодно, лишь бы отвлечься, и она, к твоему сожалению, принесла в твой номер Дэвида Вонга, оставив его на прикроватной тумбочке. Во-первых, это ни капли не помогло тебе, потому что каждую строчку ты ассоциировал с самим собой. И Дэйвом. Во-вторых, тебе и без того страшно. Монстры под кроватью никогда не существовали, так же, как не существовали и тайные шорохи, и то, что должно скрываться в темноте. Теперь тебе кажется, что все вокруг - последствия какого-то своеобразного "соевого соуса", и вообще, вся твоя жизнь - отражение прихода от какой-то неведомой наркоты. Игра, то, что было после, и то, что будет. Если ты покинешь номер, ты попадешь в самый настоящий Ад из стоящих часов и повсеместных порывов ветра. Ты так и не смог дочитать эту книгу.

Конечно же, нет никакого наркотика, но ведь Вонг всё-таки прав. Персональный Ад для каждого находится в его голове, а вовсе не снаружи, на виду у всех. Вряд ли кто-то знает, почему упало дерево в парке, чуть не задавив девочку, игравшую там в тот день. Тебе кажется, что ты знаешь, но ты не хочешь думать об этом. Лучше бы ты вовсе не приезжал в Техас, но что было бы тогда с твоей жизнью? Можно сказать, ты жалеешь и ты счастлив одновременно. Но больше всего ты жалеешь о том, что произошло до этого. Или уже не жалеешь, ты сам не можешь толком себя понять.

Дэйв приходит в твой номер вечером, даже не удосужившись постучаться.

— Я потерял твой номер, — Ты надеялся на банальное "привет", но и так сойдет.  
— Ага, — Ты киваешь, глядя на то, как Дэйв снимает мокрый насквозь пиджак. — Работа?  
— Я сказал Элис, что она может уйти раньше, — Дэйв снимает очки, жилетку, сквозь мокрую рубашку видны очертания его тела. — Сидеть в пустом офисе не круто.  
— Дэйв, где твой брат?

Страйдер успел за это время повернуться к тебе спиной, чтобы повесить пиджак на спинку стула, так что замер в том же положении. Ты не видишь его лица, но готов поспорить, что у него сейчас не самое лучшее выражение.

— Дома, где ещё, — У него чуть слышно дрожит голос.  
— А где твой дом?

То, что ты видишь, — иллюзия, последствия наркотиков или ещё чего-то. Да, это не "соевый соус", но какая разница, как называть эти галлюциногены. Ты ничем не кололся и ничего не принимал внутрь, не натирал ничем виски, не жрал таблетки все эти годы. Просто человеческое сознание делает с людьми гораздо более страшные и сильные вещи, чем то, что искажает его извне. Ты, не вставая с дивана, на котором сидел все это время, тянешься к телефону и набираешь знакомый номер.

— Алло? — Давненько ты её не слышал.  
— Триша, это я.

Дэйв поворачивается к тебе, и ты видишь, что угадал. Непроницаемое лицо Страйдера перестает быть непроницаемым в экстренных ситуациях, и сейчас на нём капсом напечатано "ДЖОН, НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО!".

\- Куда ты пропал? - Она недовольна. - Я везде тебя обыскалась, что у тебя с телефоном?

Ты не собираешься говорить ей, что ещёе по дороге в Хьюстон занес её в черный список в мобильнике.

\- Триша, позови папу к телефону.

Наступила неловкая пауза, растянувшаяся, пожалуй, на пару среднестатистических земных часов. По крайней мере, для тебя прошло столько времени, что ты мог бы успеть обдумать в голове решение парочки дифференциальных уравнений второго порядка.

\- О чем ты, Джон?  
\- Просто позови папу, пожалуйста, я хочу с ним поговорить.

Ты нажимаешь кнопку громкой связи, чтобы все могли слышать то, что отвечает тебе твоя жена. Дэйв закрывает глаза, словно ожидая, что на него сейчас упадет рояль, как в глупых мультипликационных сериалах про Багза Банни.

\- С тобой все хорошо, милый? - Ее голос звучит взволнованно. - Твой отец умер, когда ты был ещё ребенком.

Ты вешаешь трубку. Ты сделал то, что хотел сделать, услышал то, что ожидал услышать.

\- Когда ты понял?

Дэйв не из тех парней, что лезут успокаивать, расспрашивать, удивляться и махать руками. Ему интересны некоторые вещи, он задает тебе конкретные вопросы - это норма, в принципе, ты не жалуешься. Да даже и так, если бы он начал гладить тебя по голове, нарочито приговаривая, что всё хорошо, ты бы разбил ему лицо, ей богу. 

\- Дэйв, я же не идиот, - Ты устало трёшь глаза одной рукой, другой сняв очки и положив их рядом с телефоном.

Страйдер молчит, потому что у него нет к тебе вопросов. По крайней мере, на данный момент больше нет.

\- Отвратнее всего было, когда я впервые шагнул с крыши. Приехала "скорая", всё такое, меня осмотрели, всё слили на то, что я просто выпал из окна второго этажа, даже синяков не было. Я попросил ничего не говорить Бро, думал, он меня убьет ещё раз, на сей раз наверняка. Они посмотрели по сводкам и сказали, что у меня никогда не было брата. Понимаешь, он не умер, его вообще не существовало. Всё как обычно, такая же квартира, вещи на тех же местах, но никаких следов, даже его сайта в сети нет. А я столько лет жил с тем, что вот он, ублюдок, в соседней комнате, храпит на своем футоне.

Дэйв снимает мокрую рубашку и бросает ее на пол, уже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы вешать её на стул сушиться.

\- Шрам на руке остался лет с одиннадцати, я тогда неудачно упал во время страйфа и напоролся рукой на ограждение. Каждый раз я смотрел в грёбанное зеркало, - Ты снова не видишь лица Страйдера, когда он буравит взглядом белую полосу на плече в отражении. - И зеркало говорило, что Бро когда-то был.

Мир был против.

Ты подходишь к Дэйву и обнимаешь его со спины, утыкаясь носом в шею. С его волос стекают ледяные капли, да и сам он, словно мраморная статуя, чертовски холодный, как будто его только что вытащили из морозильной камеры. Холод идет не от кожи, а откуда-то изнутри, от сердца. Дэйв чертовски замерз, когда столько лет был совершенно один. Ты чувствуешь себя романтиком, когда в голову лезут такие мысли. Ветер за окном заметно усиливается, когда ты касаешься своей горячей щекой его плеча.

Мир всё ещё против.

Ты открываешь двери в персональный Ад этого убогого мирка, когда прижимаешься к Дэйву сильнее, чем должно, когда целуешь его шею. Он помогает тебе с этим двереоткрытием, когда поворачивается к тебе лицом и одними губами то ли просит, то ли требует снять с него сырые от дождя брюки. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, зачем он приехал, хотя сейчас это, скорее, понимаешь только ты. Дэйв уверен, что он не знает, и он действительно не знает, потому что голос рассудка держал его в офисе столько дней. Он мог бы узнать твой номер у Элис, если бы хотел позвонить тебе, а вместо этого отмазывается разбитым мобильником. Почему бы не набрать номер отеля - они моментально всё скажут такому крутому парню, как он, даже всякую якобы конфиденциальную информацию о постояльцах. Нет, Дэйв держался мужественно все эти дни, но не смог. Когда ты здесь, в этом городе, в каких-то нескольких кварталах от него, ему просто срывает крышу. Как её срывает и тебе.

Дэйв приехал, потому что ты ему нужен. Само собой, это не такое "нужен", о котором причитают девочки-подростки, когда их бросают мнимые возлюбленные. Без тебя Страйдер просто сгниет заживо, превратится в говорящую мумию, ровно, как и ты без него. Вы нужны друг другу, как воздух, для вас быть рядом, настолько близко, что становится жарко от соприкосновения двух тел - нормально, даже необходимо. И Вам этого определённо не хватает. Вам многого не хватает - вернее, ровно половины.

Когда вы прямо на полу, там, где стояли, занимаетесь любовью, отключив разум, ветер срывает крыши домов, переворачивает автомобили, ломает деревья. Дождь заливает улицы, вода наполняет стоки и рекой течет по пустым дорогам. Часы сходят с ума, повсеместно ломая устои времени, падают со стен календари, лето сменяется осенью, а ночь превращается в вечер в считанные секунды. Вашим телам больно, но тела - такая же иллюзия, как миллионы людей вокруг, которые молятся сейчас своим богам, вопрошая, за что им это наказание.

Не мир против. Вы одни против целого мира.

Ты испытываешь оргазм своим сердцем, когда оказываешься буквально одним целым с этим парнем. Это не эстетика, не удовольствие, даже не боль - это то, что вообще невозможно описать человеческим языком. Ты ощущаешь себя так же, как птица, впервые познавшая вкус полета. Страх смешивается с эйфорией, небо и земля меняются местами. Вообще не существует никакого неба и никакой земли, есть только вы и то, чего вам не хватает. Даже если это нечто разорвет в клочья Солнце и Землю, превратит свет в тьму, а всё - в ничто. 

Стекло не выдерживает под напором ветра и попросту разлетается на осколки. Ты всё ещё помнишь, как сильно ты любишь ветер.

***

Ураган поднимет тебя в небо  
И отнесет твой домик в волшебную страну.  
Маленькая девочка, победившая злую ведьму  
Никогда не сможет вернуться домой.

Элис сидела в углу своей маленькой квартирки в полутьме. За окном бушевала разъяренная стихия, стёкла дрожали, грозясь вот-вот вылететь. Радио всё ещё тихо хрипело голосом перепуганного диктора о том, что по всему Техасу, тут и там - сильнейшие грозы и ураганы. Элис не знала, сколько времени это продолжается - ни одни часы в городе не работали. Кажется, вся Америка была на грани срыва, не было электричества, небо затянулось серыми, тёмными тучами, из которых повсеместно сверкали молнии. Раскаты грома и шум непрекращающегося дождя мешали услышать даже собственные мысли.

\- Мама, мне страшно, - Девушка сжалась в комок, пытаясь спрятаться от собственного страха под тонким клетчатым пледом, привезённым ею из дома. - Забери меня отсюда, мама, пожалуйста.

Ветер ломал деревья, рвал провода, раскачивал рекламные стенды. Все, кто мог укрыться от стихии, прятались. Что-то сорвалось. Всё отлично, всё просто замечательно.

***

\- Мистер Эгберт, Вам сюда нельзя!

В ответ ты многозначительно показываешь Вивьен средний палец, даже не глядя в ее сторону, и направляешься к лифту. Ты просто обязан попасть в офис.

Ты проснулся на кровати в своем номере, вокруг - битое стекло и разбросанные вещи. Телефон не работал, равно как и всё, что могло подключаться к электропитанию. Мир, кажется, пришел в норму, на небо даже выглянуло солнце. Но в норму не пришел ты.

Дэйва нигде не было.

\- Что это, черт возьми, значит?!

Ты распахиваешь дверь, потому что только умудренная опытом работы Элис ничего не сказала тебе о том, что тебе сюда ход закрыт. Она вообще очень хорошая девочка, только взглянула на тебя украдкой, кажется, сочувственно.

\- Уезжай, Джон.

Это единственные слова, сказанные Дэйвом. Слова, которые резанули по тебе скальпелем. Ты не в силах что-либо ответить, потому что попросту стоишь на ковре, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, и хлопая глазами. Ты пытаешься спросить почему, но ты прекрасно знаешь ответ, просто не хочешь его принимать.

\- Элис отвезет тебя в аэропорт, - Страйдер нервно щелкает зажигалкой. - Уезжай.  
\- Но...  
\- Сейчас же! Пошел вон!

Ты не собираешься с ним спорить. Всё-таки, он жил с этим дольше тебя и он, само собой, мыслит куда рациональнее. Он вообще логик, в отличие от тебя. Тебе нужен готовый план, а он - один из тех, кто эти планы придумывает. Разумеется, что тебе неплохо бы его послушаться. Ты разворачиваешься и покидаешь кабинет, даже не закрыв за собой дверь, и только в лифте замечаешь, что за тобой увязалась Элис.

\- Отвезу тебя, - Поясняет она, когда ты вопросительно смотришь на неё. - Шеф же сказал.

Вы спускаетесь вниз, не говоря больше ни слова. Тебе погано настолько, что все остальные проблемы кажутся сущими пустяками. Когда вы с Элис идёте от лифта к двери, Вивьен начинает выговаривать что-то о том, что ты нарушил правила и тебе грозит штраф. Элис останавливается, глядя на то, как распинается эта дамочка, после чего достает изо рта жвачку, подходит к стойке и быстрым, точным, но чертовски красивым движением прилепляет этот розовый мягкий комок ей на голову.

\- Удачного дня, сука, - Она достает из кармана еще одну пластинку и, взяв тебя за руку, выводит из офиса компании, в которую ты больше не вернешься.

За какие-то пару часов она успевает довезти тебя до гостиницы, помочь собрать вещи и посадить на самолет. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему не возникло проблем с билетами - во всём салоне ты один. Компания "Hephaestus" вполне может позволить себе фирменный транспорт, верно?

Ты прокручиваешь в голове последнюю неделю и понимаешь, что ты умудрился меньше, чем за семь дней, сломать себе жизнь. Ты не болен, ты не сумасшедший. Ты просто, наконец, увидел то, что есть на самом деле. Дома тебя ждет чужая тебе женщина, в кабинете отца стерильная чистота, и ты благодарен судьбе за то, что он хотя бы когда-то был. Кажется, портрет твоей бабушки на стене - поддельный, она тебе не родная. Теперь ты понимаешь, что она, равно как и брат Дэйва, никогда не существовала в этом мире.

\- Джон! - Триша бросается тебе на шею, радостно щебеча что-то. - Я так волновалась, хотела уже звонить во все больницы в Хьюстоне...  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста.

Всё, чего ты хочешь - упасть на кровать лицом вниз и лежать так, пока не задохнешься. Задохнешься - снова начать дышать и снова задохнуться. И так, пока не надоест. Ты бросаешь сумку на пол и идёшь в ванную, на ходу стягивая рубашку и джинсы. 

В этот вечер ты всё-таки не удержался и утонул, после чего ещё около трех минут выкашливал из легких воду.

Спустя несколько часов ты молча сидишь на диване, переключая каналы. В Вашингтоне тоже были ураганы и, кажется, они были по всей Америке. Триша говорит, что тебе звонила какая-то девушка, но даже не представилась, просто спросила где ты, а когда узнала - бросила трубку. Ты не слушаешь свою жену, просто смотришь в экран. На кабельном находишь какой-то общеновостной канал, где рассказывают о недавнем убийстве в окресностях Техаса. Ты не хочешь думать о Техасе и нажимаешь на кнопку выключения раньше, чем показываются кадры с места преступления. Кажется, жертву задушили каким-то куском ткани. Кажется, галстуком.

Ты смотришь в пустой экран и слушаешь, как тихо плачет на кухне Триша, не понимая, что с тобой происходит. Зато ты прекрасно понимаешь.

Всё это время ты словно жил на Луне. Далеко от остального мира, в своем собственном куполе поддельных ощущений, чувств и воспоминаний. Тебя настолько резко спустили на Землю, что сила притяжения заставляет тебя склонить голову вниз, а ещё лучше - лечь и не подниматься. Ты хочешь вернуться на свою Луну. Больше ты ровным счетом ничего не хочешь.

Всё отлично. Лучше не бывает.


	6. Чистые страницы

\- Они были счастливы достаточно, - Она закинула ногу на ногу, глядя в на один из экранов, транслирующих прямой эфир чужой жизни.

Школа. Обыкновенная школа, в которой только что закончились занятия. Толпы детей, обрадованных окончанием ежедневной научной каторги, словно из какого-то вулкана, извергались из дверей учебного заведения. Какой-то парнишка, болтая с рыжей девчонкой с тростью в руке, тщетно попытался как можно аккуратнее съехать на своей коляске по специальному спуску для инвалидов, но никак не мог вовремя затормозить. Он бы свернул себе шею - такие падения происходят почти каждый день, - если бы долговязый подросток, явно нарушающий школьные правила относительно ношения формы, не подхватил его коляску за ручки у самых нижних ступеней лестницы. Парнишка что-то кричал, размахивал руками: кажется, он был недоволен.

\- Ты много о них знаешь?  
\- Они преодолели то, что не смогли преодолеть мы, - Она по-прежнему смотрела на экран. - Он хочет быть летчиком, хотя, он лишился ног несколько лет назад. А вот он, втайне от всех, рисует, потому что это помогает ему справиться с начальными стадиями шизофрении и провалами в памяти. А она, - девушка указала рукой на рыжую девчонку. - Хочет поступить на юридический. Они нашли свое место даже в этом мире.

Ребята собирались кучками, болтали о чем-то своем, и их разговоры экран не транслировал.

\- Они родились здесь заново. Когда мы вернулись в наш мир, игра перезапустила их, потому что они не могли создать свою Вселенную, а игра не может стереть своих игроков. Они прожили по десять, двенадцать, семнадцать лет собственных новых жизней на чужой планете, в чужом мире.  
\- Думаешь, нам стоило бы спросить у них разрешения? - Другая девушка, путаясь в длинной юбке, уселась на полу скрестив ноги и теперь смотрела на подругу снизу вверх.  
\- Может, и стоило бы, - Девушка пожала плечами, переключая трансляцию на обыкновенный рабочий экран. - Ты думаешь, если они скажут "нет", мы сможем что-нибудь с этим сделать? Эти двое уже слетают с катушек, и нам с тобой недолго осталось.

Девушка, сидящая на полу, закусила губу. Все-таки она права: они не смогут вечно игнорировать программу в сознании.

\- А что будет, когда мы... - Она запнулась на полуслове, так и не договорив.  
\- Понятия не имею, об этом мне никакое провидение ни словом не обмолвилось.

На столе лежали два билета на самолет: один до Вашингтона, другой - до Техаса. Вылет через четыре часа, они могут успеть, а могут продолжить сидеть здесь и смотреть на черный экран с единственной светящейся на нем голубоватой точкой. Земля, если ее можно так назвать, должна была доживать свои последние часы ложного, иллюзорного существования.

\- Если мы это сделаем, они умрут, - Девушке на полу стало грустно, и они опустила голову.  
\- Если игра вернула их один раз, нам стоит надеяться, что вернет и во второй.  
\- Но они счастливы, - Она снова махнула рукой на экран и переключила трансляцию.

Долговязый подросток, нацепив на лицо ватно-марлевую повязку, вырисовывал на стене баллончиком свой "идеальный мир", насыщенный цветом, полный ярких красок. Ему всегда казалось, что нет ничего красивее радуги. - Взъерошенный, как воробей, парнишка стоял вместе со своей рыжей подружкой возле стойки с фильмами. Кажется, они спорили, что лучше - "Эркюль Пуаро" или "Пятьдесят первых свиданий". - Медленно подталкивая ногой по полу ручную гантельку, еще один молодой человек одной рукой держал книгу по теории конструкционных материалов, которую внимательно изучал, а другой прижимал к подбитому глазу холодное мокрое полотенце. Его подруга сидела на подоконнике, почесывая шею воистину огромному белому пушистому коту. - Какой-то парень с яркой, выделяющейся на фоне иссиня-черных волос пурпурной прядью, вынырнул из бассейна, откидывая с глаз непослушную челку, а девушка, вся завешанная звенящими на ходу побрякушками, радостно махала ему и хлопала в ладоши. Кажется, он только что побил свой предыдущий рекорд по скорости заплыва. - При свете лампы симпатичная девчонка, нацепив на аккуратный носик очки, раскраивала яркую ткань. На манекене в углу комнаты висело все еще не завершенное новое платье. - Парень в коляске запускал из окна бумажные самолетики. Улыбчивая блондинка в очередной раз предлагала ему сыграть в кости, вместо левой руки у нее болтался пустой рукав черной рубашки. Парень соглашался, но снова проигрывал, и опять принимался пускать из окна самодельных галок, которые выворачивали в воздухе немыслимые пируэты. - В комнате студенческого общежития, в ярком свете мерцающего экрана компьютера полуслепой подросток увлеченно что-то набирал на клавиатуре. Его подруга молча читала в свете лампы. Комната была завалена книгами по истории и языкам программирования.

\- Я не могу, - девушка отвернулась от экрана, даже не выключив сменяющие друг друга картинки.  
\- Я ведь уже сказала, Джейд, - Ее подруга поднялась со своего места, беря со столика один из билетов на самолет. - Они были счастливы достаточно.

На экране поцелуй парня-инвалида и однорукой девчонки сменился законченной картиной радужного рая на стене заброшки.

***

Шла вторая неделя. Триша часто плакала, запиралась в спальне, куда ты почти не заходил. Она боялась говорить с тобой, ни одна из попыток хоть как-то растормошить тебя не приводила ни к чему хорошему. Сам ты не помнил, когда в последний раз ел. Практически не поднимаясь с дивана, ты смотрел то в стену, то в экран телевизора. Не факт, что тот работал. Очередная попытка покончить с собой не привела ни к чему. Это раздражало и расстраивало одновременно.

Ты вспоминал Элис. Эта девочка была так расстроена твоим отъездом, что, кажется, даже немного плакала, когда самолет вылетал из Техаса. Милая Элис, жаль, что ты ее не увидишь. По крайней мере, тебе казалось, что так и есть.

Ты вспоминал отца. Его насмешливую, но добрую улыбку, пропахшее табаком дыхание, шершавые теплые ладони, сжимавшие твои маленькие ручки, когда ты был еще ребенком. Впервые в жизни тебе так не хватало запаха свежей выпечки. Ты бы с радостью съел любой пирог, испеченный отцом. Если бы отец был жив, конечно.

Ты вспоминал. И терялся среди воспоминаний.

Спустя эти две недели в доме раздается звонок. Первый посторонний звук за долгое время, не считсая пустых телефонных разговоров и монотонного голоса новостного диктора. Это даже не сводки погоды и не закипающий на кухне чайник.

\- Добрый день, - Стук каблуков и мелодичный тонкий голос в коридоре. - Я понимаю, что я не вовремя, но мне нужен ваш муж, миссис Эгберт.  
\- Он сейчас не в лучшей форме, знаете ли, он болен и...  
\- Я знаю, - Шуршание, кто-то роется в сумке. - Я психиатр, это срочно.

Триша, наверное, в замешательстве. Знает? Что знает? Откуда знает? Стук каблучков приближается, дверь в комнату всего лишь прикрыта, из проема проникает свет. 

\- Ты будешь чувствовать себя только хуже, если не начнешь есть, Джон, - Она опускается рядом на диван и мягко касается твоего лба прохладной рукой. - Прости, что не могу обнять тебя, но я очень рада, что снова тебя вижу.

Ты словно просыпаешься от очень глубокого сна, выныриваешь со дна мутного озера, через толщу которого видел только далекий свет солнца, такого же зеленого, как вода вокруг. Ты откашливаешься, в твоих легких ил, тебя опутали водоросли, ты привык к обществу немых рыб, проплывающих над головой. Ты смотришь на девушку так, как смотрят на яркий свет после долгих лет непроглядной тьмы. Ты щуришься, не в силах понять, снится ли тебе это. Щиплешь себя за руку - больно.

\- Роуз?

Ты протягиваешь руку и касаешься ее щеки. Она теплая и мягкая, какой и должна быть человеческая кожа, обтягивающая человеческий скелет. Ты счастлив настолько, что даже боишься, у тебя просыпается паранойя. И слышишь, как всхлипывает стоящая в дверях Триша. Плачет, потому что ты узнал другую женщину, незнакомую женщину, но вот уже несколько недель, как не узнавал собственную жену. Роуз ласково гладит тебя по волосам, наклоняется, целует в лоб. "Все хорошо", говорит она. "Я с тобой", говорит она. И ты впервые за долгое время действительно понимаешь, что ты все еще жив.

Следующие несколько дней ты проводишь рядом с Роуз, не отходя от нее ни на шаг. Ты даже готов ложиться спать вместе с ней, но почему-то спишь на диване в гостиной, стараясь не подниматься на второй этаж. Там, на втором этаже - нечто пугающее, и ты не можешь пока найти в себе силы, чтобы преодолеть это. В конце концов, пока ты не найдешь их, ты даже не сможешь это увидеть. И вопросов ты пока что не задаешь, просто пытаешься реабилитироваться, как после долгой болезни, когда ты вроде бы уже здоров, но пока слаб и не можешь, например, продолжить бегать по утрам, даже если самостоятельно ходишь в магазин за хлебом и сыром. Тришу ты совсем не видишь, она куда-то пропала, как пропали твои работодатели и вообще все люди вокруг. Ты стараешься не придавать этому значения, потому что даже второй этаж твоего дома пугает тебя больше, чем отсутствие людей.

\- Они исчезают, - поясняет однажды Роуз, которая сидит в кресле и вяжет что-то, пока ты валяешься на ковре и переключаешь каналы телевизора. - Один за другим, потому что их время заканчивается, вот и все.   
\- То есть, Триша умерла? - спрашиваешь ты. Тебе не важен ответ, просто интересно, тебя ее возможная смерть даже не трогает.  
\- Нет, немного хуже, или лучше. Я не решила. - Роуз подтягивает к себе клубок. - Исчезают - значит, данные о них стирают совсем, как с компьютера. Если бы они умерли, то их данные были бы помещены в корзину и их можно было бы восстановить, а теперь нельзя. Они никогда и не были настоящими.

И Роуз сама начинает говорить о том, о чем ты пока боялся спрашивать. Все вокруг вас - не совсем правильное, не совсем такое, как раньше. "Как в пузырях снов", - поясняет она. Реальность как будто бы есть, но она выдумана, взята напрямую из ваших воспоминаний, сгенерирована все еще немного живой Скайей. Для вас, для ее маленьких Богов, в подарок. 

\- Мы были настолько слабыми, что ей пришлось вернуть нам наш дом в таком виде, в котором она смогла это сделать, - Поясняет Роуз. - А вообще-то, это сон, просто очень длинный. Поэтому мы и не можем умереть, и я знаю, что ты пробовал, по глазам вижу, Джон. Ты спишь, мы все спим.  
\- Где? - Единственное, что приходит тебе в голову в этой ситуации.  
\- Глупый вопрос, где мы еще можем спать, - Роуз смотрит в окно, где на небе висят две далекие луны, столь привычные, что уже не хватает возможности думать, что может быть как-то иначе. - На Луне.

И ты вспоминаешь, что в небе была Луна. Одинокая пустая Луна, испещренная кратерами от мелких камней, у которых не было преграды в виду атмосферы, потому что никакой атмосферы на этой Луне не было. Луна, на которую в 1969 году впервые высадились американцы, установив там свой флаг, а после Аполлон-11 улетел обратно на Землю. Вся твоя страна по сей день празднует это событие и гордится своим достижением, хотя, ты никогда не понимал, почему одни люди гордятся и кичатся тем, что сделали за них другие. В небе висела Луна, которую можно было рассматривать в телескоп, отсчитывать дни до полнолуния, любоваться на нее из окна спальни в бессонные ночи. А теперь там две Луны - желтая и фиолетовая, и на одной из них спишь ты, как спал раньше, тогда, когда вы только сели играть в эту злосчастную игру.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? - Ты переворачиваешься на спину и смотришь на Роуз снизу вверх, видя, в основном, только ее ноги.  
\- Я все еще Провидица Света, не забыл? - Ты не можешь видеть ее лица, а жаль, у нее какой-то странный голос. - Я много чего знаю.

Через два дня вы вылетаете на острова. Самолет сядет в каком-то маленьком городке, после вам придется пройти еще пару десятков километров, чтобы попасть в черт знает какое место неподалеку от особняка Харли. Роуз не может толком объяснить тебе, для чего все это нужно, но зато ты снова увидишь Дэйва и Джейд. Ты соскучился по обоим. 

Они прилетают раньше и встречают вас в пустом аэропорту, и ты понятия не имеешь, почему ваш самолет тогда вообще летел, в нем ведь, вроде бы, не было пилота, но ты стараешься не придавать этому значения. Вы с Джейд хотите обнять друг друга, но вовремя останавливаетесь - даже ты уже понимаешь, что не стоит ее трогать. От Дэйва ты прячешь глаза, ему же этого делать не нужно - очки сами их прячут. Роуз немного объясняла тебе причины ваших, так сказать, взаимоотношений в последние недели, их сакральный смысл, но это не убеждает тебя в том, что стыдиться нечего, и все в порядке, так, как должно быть. 

\- Во всем здесь заложена определенная программа, - она начала объяснение прямо перед вашим отъездом, когда сочла, что ты уже готов воспринимать сложную информацию. - Это чем-то напоминает Матрицу, только без Нэо и без таблеток. Тебе повезло, ты просто желал физической близости - на подсознательном уровне, конечно. На тебя, случайно, не повлияли мои лекции по трудам Фрейда?

В нас четверых заложена программа "Объединение" или "Слияние", называй, как хочешь. Сначала был основной головной код: "Генерация". Весь мир сделан под нас, чтобы мы могли повзрослеть и дожить до того момента, когда будем готовы принять свои бестелесые сущности, как данность, и не сожалеть потом о том, чего не совершили. Ты стал учителем и обзавелся семьей, Дэйв реализовал себя в роли бизнесмена и превзошел брата, я получила статус специалиста в роли психолога, чтобы помочь своей матери с ее проблемами, а всю жизнь просидевшая на одном островке Джейд объехала весь мир. Но когда наши самые глобальные желания подошли к тупиковой ветке, оставив лишь мелочные побуждения вроде новых часов или ремонта в ванной, программа подключила вторую часть кода: "Память". Ты ведь достаточно спонтанно вспомнил о нас, верно? Ты реализовал себя, как личность, которой хотел быть, и твоя роль в этом мире подошла к логическому завершению.

Вместе с этим автоматически включилось и "Слияние". Когда ты нашел Дэйва, практически сразу ощутил острое желание стать с ним единым целым - проникнуть под кожу, внутрь, в сердце, в каждую клетку тела. Ты реализовал это в форме секса, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Джейд, например, чуть не откусила мне палец, согласись, это намного хуже, чем просто заняться любовью?

К слову, мы дали второй шанс всем людям на планете. Копии, сгенерированные Скайей, были полными клонами людей, живших здесь до того, как Земля впервые была разрушена, к тому же, каждый из них обладал исходным сознанием. У них было много лет на то, чтобы реализовать свои мечты, и те, кто успел, исчезли сами. Кто не успел, правда, совершили самоубийство, так что ты мог бы увидеть кучу новостей об этом, если бы работали новостные каналы. Их сознание уже почти слилось в общую массу, так что нам стоит просто немного подождать, Джейд скажет нам, когда можно будет запустить программу на максимум.

О том, что будет с нами после "Слияния" Роуз не сказала ничего. Скорее всего, этого не знала даже она, а может, молчала, чтобы у нас не угасла решимость. В конце концов, кто знает, чем может закончиться твой собственный мир.

Вы достаточно быстро дошли до нужного вам места, хотя, ты не понимал, чем оно отличается от всех остальных - голые камни, полянка неподалеку, на которой вы и расположились, кругом какие-то холмы и развалины. Ничего примечательного. Судя по всему, устраивать апокалипсис нужно именно из таких непримечательных мест, а не как инопланетяне - с Нью-Йорка или Лондона. Начали бы они, к примеру, с какого-нибудь мелкого городка в пригороде, шансов было бы намного больше. Как правило, в мелких городках вряд ли найдутся крутые герои, если не считать Кларка Кента, конечно.

\- Мне тут удобнее ориентироваться, помехи не мешают, - объяснила Джейд, устраивая свою палатку рядом с остальными. - Не знаю, сколько мы тут прождем. Может, пару дней, а может - пару месяцев. Кто-нибудь взял с собой консервы?

Самым запасливым оказался Дэйв - мало того, что в его инвентеке обнаружился запас еды сроком на полгода, так еще и куча яблочного сока, который он с каким-то странным выражением лица посоветовал пить только в крайнем случае. Крайний случай наступил в полдень - невыносимая жара иссушила нас до костей. Первой сдалась Джейд, оценив сок и сказав, что хранить вещи в инвентеке подолгу не стоит, но пить можно. Услышав, что продукт пригоден к употреблению, Дэйв тут же открыл вторую бутылку. Вы словно были все вместе, как в детстве, и каждый забыл, что это все равно не сможет долго продлиться.

Не прошло и недели, как Джейд сказала, что можно начинать. Вы плавно переместились туда, где была сплошная каменистая местность; тебе мало нравился такой расклад, но вряд ли ты мог бы что-то с этим сделать. В конце концов, ты тут на правах вольнослушателя, а не лектора, так что не тебе решать, как быть.

\- Я предлагаю так, - Джейд быстро сориентировалась на местности, нашла подходящий плоский большой камень и тут же на него уселась. - Я внизу, Страйдер встает посередине, а вы вдвоем его обнимаете.   
\- А это обязательно должно быть так сложно? - Ты вытирал пот со лба, солнце пекло, как в тропиках, хотя, кажется, вы и были в тропиках.  
\- Могу придумать еще сложнее, если хочешь, - Джейд подмигнула. - Остальные согласны?

Роуз и Дэйв единодушно поддержали Джейд, чем укрепили мою веру в то, что надо мной издеваются. Харли вытащила из кармана старый гвоздь и начала что-то царапать им на камне, на котором сидела. Понятия не имею, зачем ей это нужно, так что единственным вариантом того, что я могу сделать, это - спросить Роуз.

\- Просто инициалы, - Роуз зачем-то натирает нос кремом от загара.  
\- Зачем? - Ты пожимаешь плечами в знак того, что ничего не понимаешь.  
\- Привычка, все время обгораю на солнце, - Отвечает Роуз, но осекается. - А, ты об инициалах. Не знаю, просто они здесь необходимы.  
\- Ты чего-то не знаешь? - Искренне удивляешься ты.  
\- Понятия не имею, какова масса Земли, например, - Она убирает крем и присаживается на камни, чтобы дождаться своей очереди. - Остановимся на том, что я знаю, что инициалы нужны, но не знаю для чего. Я не вижу исхода, только варианты развития событий.

Ты, кажется, лучше начинаешь понимать роль Провидца в игре после этих ее слов.

Дальше твоя очередь - ты долго и упорно выцарапываешь на камне свои инициалы, чтобы их хотя бы было видно. Гвоздь ржавый, и ты затылком чуешь, что Джейд за этот факт краснеет - судя по всему, другого у нее не было. Черт знает, где она вообще достала эту штуку. Дэйв делает проще - достает перочиный нож и орудует им. И у него получается гораздо быстрее. Ты проклинаешь его за то, что он раньше не сказал об этой штуке. Интересно, что еще есть в его инвентеке? Роуз последняя, она снова использует гвоздь и копается дольше всех, зато умудряется выцарапать даже завитушки.

В конце концов, адский труд заканчивается, и ты понятия не имеешь, что делать дальше. Все просто сидят и занимаются своими делами, один ты стоишь, как неприкаянный, и ждешь Конца Света. Праздник жизни намечается, а они пьют яблочный сок, мажут лицо кремом от загара и разминаются. Но, не успеваешь ты сказать даже короткое "эм", как все приходит в хаотичное движение. Джейд начинает рассказывать вам план действий, попутно зачем-то снимая с себя одежду, пока не остается в одном нижнем белье. А ведь у нее и в шестнадцать была неплохая фигура, и почему ты этого не замечал? 

\- А вы чего встали? - Она смотри на вас с Дэйвом, и ты понимаешь, что не один ты залип.  
\- А нам тоже? - Удивленно спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Если хотите, конечно, - Джейд пожимает плечами. - Но можно и просто разуться.

Роуз уже стоит босиком на камнях, ожидая вас двоих. Ты слегка краснеешь от того, что прокололся, но быстро скидываешь ботинки вместе с носками, Дэйв делает то же самое.   
Джейд, ругаясь какими-то витиеватыми фразами - точно, она ведь понабралась подобного от Карката, и, видимо, еще не забыла - ложится на холодный камень сначала на спину, но после переворачивается на живот.

\- Будет проблематично, если вы меня раньше раздавите, - Она косится на Дэйва. - Особенно ты, Страйдер, ты здесь самый тяжелый.

Дэйв с таким утверждением активно не желает соглашаться, сваливая весь груз ответственности на тебя, но ты-то здесь лучше других знаешь, какой у него вес, хотя бы примерно. И точно можешь сказать - он тяжелее. Джейд дает последние указания о том, что Дэйв должен встать первым и помочь нам с Роуз, но все должны действовать быстро, иначе "начнет трясти", как она выражается. Судя по тому, какие выводы ты успел сделать, исходя из некоторых последних событий, ты уже можешь назвать причину этому. В результате Дэйв чуть ли не запрыгивает ей на спину - как только Джейд выдерживает? - тут же хватая за руки тебя и Роуз, чтобы вы все смогли коснуться друг друга. 

Ты ощущаешь себя ветром. Нет, не так - ты и есть ветер. Ты повсюду, в каждом уголке этого мира, в каждой капельке воды есть совсем немного тебя. Ты ощущаешь, как кто-то вдыхает тебя, как ты перерабатываешься в каждой клетке растений, становясь немного чище, чем был до этого. Где-то внизу все еще есть Джейд, ты даже можешь ее услышать.

\- Ну как, ребята? - Тебе немного странно, ты не видишь ее, но звук есть, хотя, откуда у тебя уши, чтобы слышать? - Вы все еще где-то тут, да?  
\- Я здесь, - отвечаешь ты и поражаешься тому, как четко звучит твой голос, даже если ты не ощущаешь губ и лица вообще.  
\- О, Джон, а где ты?  
\- Сверху, - ты осекаешься. - И снизу. Я не могу точно сказать.  
\- Смею предположить, что сверху, скорее, я, - голос Роуз такой далекий, словно вы говорите по видеосвязи, но ты все равно ее слышишь.  
\- А где Дэйв? - Ты первым задаешь этот вопрос, но не дожидаешься ответа. - Только не говорите мне...  
\- Не думаю, что он сможет тебе ответить так, чтобы ты его услышал, - поясняет Роуз. - Но, поверь, он-то тебя слышит прекрасно.

Ты хочешь помахать рукой, чтобы Дэйв тебя заметил, но все тщетно - у тебя нет рук. Твое тело вместе с органами и конечностями лежит внизу на камне, там же, где покоятся тела двоих друзей - мертвые и пустые. А главное - не нужные. Ты ветер, быстрый и холодный, и у тебя нет ничего, кроме того, что ты - ветер. Также, как у Джейд нет ничего, кроме камней и почвы, у Роуз - кроме света и жара, а у Дэйва - тебе трудно это представить - кроме времени. 

\- Это что-то вроде нового мира, или нам дали порезвиться? - Роуз всегда задает достаточно важные вопросы, не размениваясь по мелочам.  
\- Не думаю, что нас выгонят, - Отвечает Джейд. - Мне понравилось обживаться.

Бестелесая сущность - одна из составляющих мира, в котором вы будете находиться вечно. Ты понятия не имеешь, утратишь ли ты рассудок, или же сохранишь его, но в одном ты уверен точно - вы все - ты, Джейд, Роуз и Дэйв - теперь точно никогда не умрете и никогда не расстанетесь.

***

\- Кэн, хватит сидеть на солнце, кожа сгорит, - советует Фефери.  
\- Не думаю, что так случится, - Канайя лишь поудобнее устраивается на скамейке.  
\- А я думала, ты цвет лица бережешь, - фыркает Феф, поднимается и уходит.

Канайе становится немного печально, но хорошо, когда она сидит под солнечными лучами. Как будто кто-то гладит ее по голове. Приятное ощущение, вряд ли она еще когда-то такое испытывала. Она любит солнце, может сидеть в парке часами, ничего не делая и просто купаясь в его лучах, и ни разу за всю жизнь оно ее не обожгло.

\- Ты же говорила, что опоздаешь, - Вриска косится на Терези с подозрением.  
\- Я бы сказала, что время на моей стороне, детка, - отвечает та.

Налетевший порыв ветра спугивает голубей, которые мгновенно разлетаются в разные стороны, а Вриска громко ругается. Ветер тут же стихает, как по-волшебству. Так происходит каждый раз. Это последняя капелька маленького волшебства, которое у нее осталось после того, как она отдала всю свою удачу Тавросу. С тех пор она почему-то ненавидит ветер, но он всегда ее слушается. "Какая злая шутка", - думает про себя Вриска.

Каждый из них проснулся однажды утром с мыслью, что теперь-то уж точно ничего не изменится. Напряжение, мучившее их в последние недели ушло, как море во время отлива. Они просто будут жить, столько, сколько потребуется, кто-то меньше, а кто-то больше. И каждый из них был счастлив достаточно.

***

Ты просыпаешься, трешь глаза и садишься на кровати. Вокруг светло, уже день - так тебе кажется. Ты не сразу соображаешь, что произошло.

За окном - непроглядная темнота, нарушаемая мерцанием редких звезд. Ты сидишь на кровати в абсолютно светлой комнате, и свет, увы, исходит не от солнца, потому что твои окна не на солнечной стороне. Тебе снова придется переживать подростковый возраст, в третий раз, если ты не ошибаешься, потому что какой-то дурак вообще придумал шестнадцатилетие. 

Ты просыпаешься на своей Луне, понимая, что игра еще не окончена.


End file.
